El Epílogo
by Sietesoles
Summary: Lo que pasó cuando Yoshiko y Matsuyama (María Fernanda y Armand) se encontraron mucho tiempo después desde la última vez que se vieron (Un fic de Capitán Tsubasa).
1. Default Chapter

Bueno, este es el primer fic largo que escribí/publiqué y sigo escribiendo. Quiero agradecer, como en todo lado, a Yun () y a Lily por la ayuda y el apoyo, y también a mis lectoras habituales otras páginas. Espero que les guste y ya saben, los comentarios son bienvenidos (incluso algunas amenazas de Lily). Un saludo a todos.

Sietesoles.

* * *

**EL EPÍLOGO **

**CAPÍTULO # 1 **

"Después de tanto tiempo, Hikaru, puedo recordar tu abrazo"

Ella caminaba por una calle vacía de Oakland, pisando las hojas que no fueron recogidas por vecinas neuróticas en la mañana. Estaba apurada, y sin saber por qué le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de un amor antiguo. La última vez que lo vio fue en un aeropuerto hace ya tanto tiempo… y lo único que necesitaba en ese momento de su vida era acordarse de algo que le había sentir tan mal.

Después del accidente ellos habían prometido volver a verse, pero entre los partidos y los estudios, el tiempo pasó y se habían olvidado de todo lo que dijeron, pero no, por lo menos ella, de lo que sentía. Ya no era la niña que dijo tantas cosas, y estaba segura que él tampoco, tal vez él ya tenía una familia, tal vez ya no jugaba fútbol, tal vez se fue a vivir a otro país, tal vez ella tenía que superar esa "relación" y seguir con su vida. "Esta vez dejaré que Andrés me invite a salir… así me distraigo un poco"

Era una chica bonita, algo tímida, un poco insegura con la gente que no conocía, pero era emprendedora e inteligente. La segunda separación fue causada por una beca en Berkeley para estudiar Literatura, pero ella no se arrepentía de su decisión, después de todo, la vida bohemia, culta y extravagante de la ciudad la había conquistado. En unas horas iba a encontrarse con Sofía, tenían que ir a San Francisco, y como siempre había tardado más de lo que calculó en arreglarse. "Lo que cuesta hacer que parezca que no te importa cómo te ves…"

Corrió la última cuadra.

¡Sofi¡No te vayas, ya llegooooo!

CLAAAAAAAAARO, y tengo que esperarte como tonta… ¡apura! Ya deben estar allá.

Es que no sabes, el agua se cortó y no podía ducharme, aparte que mi gata decidió hacer huelga de hambre y tuve que darle de comer de a poco.

Qué desagradable… yo no sé como aguantas a esa gata engreída, pero es tu culpa, así que te aguantas.

¡No me estoy quejando!

Ya…

Te cuento que mis papás me dijeron que vaya a Japón antes, hablé con los profesores y no me hicieron muchos problemas, así que nos veremos menos este año.

¿Vas a pasar toda la vacación all�?

Sí.

Seguro que lo primero que vas a hacer es correr a buscar a ese noviecito tuyo y hacer la misma tontera que siempre hacen. No quiero que me vengas a llorar después, porque ya no sé cómo hacerte entender… esta vez depende sólo de ti.

Sí, ya sé.

A ver si te comportas como si lo hicieras esta vez.

Manejaron en silencio un rato hasta llegar al lugar, era un pub que hacía las veces de bar, discoteca, escenario de artistas principiantes y restaurante (un caos). Encontraron allí a Andrés, que era el típico chico perfecto (inteligente, buena gente, encima lindo) y aparte hermano de Sofía, y a un amigo de la universidad que andaba tras Sofía. Ellos se fueron a bailar, Andrés y Yoshiko se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron unas cervezas.

Empezaron a hablar de sus vidas, de la universidad, de cómo extrañaban sus países, familias y "amigos"… las risas iban y venían, así como los jarros de cerveza entre los dos y casi sin darse cuenta. Un rato de ésos Sofi llamó a Andrés a la pista y dejó a Yoshiko sola, con un vaso y el aburrimiento. Después de no mucho tiempo los otros tres volvieron a la mesa y la encontraron llorando sus penas a un pobre inocente que tuvo la mala suerte de pasar al lado justo ese rato.

Es que yo lo amo, te juro que lo amo – lágrima, lágrima, hip, lágrima – pero ni se acuerda de mí, no sé nada de él – más lágrimas.

Ya Yoshiko – Andrés se acercó a ella y la abrazó – vamos, no llores, vamos a tomar un café para que te sientas mejor.

¡No! Sólo me voy a sentir bien cuando lo vea.

Pero ya lo vas a ver, vamos amiga, no te pongas así, vamos a la casa – dijo Sofía, que sentía muy triste al ver a su amiga así, y a su hermano consolando a la chica que tanto quería por estar mal recordando a otro chico.

Esh que yo lo quiero… esh que lo extraño… ¿Y si se ha casado¿Y shi tiene otrga novia¿qué puedo hacer? – río de lágrimas.

Ahora lo que puedes hacer es irte conmigo, vas a ver que te vas a sentir mejor…

¡No! No me quiero iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir… snif… naaaaaadie me quieeeeeeeeeeeereeeeeeeeeeeee… ¿dónde está mi nuevo amigo? – preguntó, totalmente extrañada por la desaparición del supuesto nuevo amigo. Sofía sonrió¿ya pasó la depresión?

Vamos, pequeña.

Andrés la abrazó por la cintura y salieron del bar. Llegaron al departamento de Yoshiko y los dos hermanos se quedaron a dormir con ella, por si acaso. Ella estuvo llorando una media hora más, pero luego durmió como un ángel (con un aliento terrible, claro).

Despertó en la mañana con el olor de los panqueques que Andrés estaba haciendo. Sofía dormía todavía, y ella, después de lavarse los dientes, fue a sentarse en la mesa a tomar un vaso de leche. "Si hasta se ve bien cocinando con una polera vieja y yo sigo con Hikaru en la cabeza. ¿Qué me pasa? Ya debería estar en otra cosa. Pero ya veremos cómo está todo cuando llegue allá". Comieron muchos panqueques antes de que alguien se animara a hablar. Por fin, Andrés interrumpió el atracón:

Creo que no tengo oportunidad contigo hasta que te olvides de él¿no, pequeña?

No es eso… él ya pasó, ya no sé nada de él, no escribió y yo me rendí.

Y cómo tengo que interpretar eso, Yoshiko.

No sé – ella miraba al plato, los ojos de Andrés eran totalmente intimidantes ese momento – tal vez tengas que interpretar esto como un no con cara de sí.

Los dos se miraron por fin y rieron. Sofía despertó y la charla se volvió un regaño eterno.

Pasaron los exámenes ya casi sin salir, porque el estudio se hizo mucho y las tareas y trabajos se acumularon. En el aeropuerto, unas semanas después, Sofía y Andrés la despidieron.

Ya saaaaaabes, no hagas muchas tonteras – le dijo Sofía en un tono maternal.

No – ríe Yoshiko – esta vez juro que controlo las hormonas.

Y el llanto

Y los tragos – Andrés la mira como un cómplice¿cómo puede rechazar al chico perfecto?

Suspira por su terquedad y se va.


	2. Junio en Japón

**CAPÍTULO # 2 JUNIO EN JAPÓN **

Luego del largo viaje en avión, llegó a su país después de mucho tiempo. Había vuelto antes, pero para vacaciones fugaces y muy pocas veces, porque sus padres preferían ir a visitarla para variar. Ella terminó por aceptarlo, le facilitaba escapar del que tanto daño le había hecho. "Bien, ni ahora que llego después de tanto el clima me recibe bien" A pesar de ser el mes más caluroso, en Tokio llovía a cántaros. Se apuró al recoger sus cosas y corrió para ver a sus padres, no sabía por qué pero tenía una sensación extraña, como la esperanza de abrir una puerta y ver que Hikaru la estaba esperando. Por fin encontró a sus padres, se emocionó pero menos, porque solamente ellos dos estaban ahí. "Seguro que ya ni se acuerda de mí, no sé por qué me hago de ideas… después de todo no crecí mucho a pesar de los años que han pasado".

Llegaron al nuevo departamento que sus padres tenían en Tokio, grande, cómodo pero algo frío, y se encontró con la sorpresa de ver a su gran amiga Machida Machikoesperándola. Ella se levantó del sillón donde la estaba esperando y corrió a abrazarla.

¡Tanto tiempo, Yoshiko, tanto tiempo¡Sigues tan linda como siempre!

¡Y tú no has cambiado nada¡Gritas tal y como yo me acuerdo que gritabas!

Rieron un buen rato, se miraron otra vez y saltaron como niñitas. Machiko se enteró por sus padres que ella llegaría, y la invitaron a pasar unos días en su casa para acompañarla; vivía en una ciudad cercana pero no podía perder la oportunidad de ver a su amiga después de tanto tiempo.

Y cuéntame, Yoshiko, cómo te han tratado los estadounidenses.

Pues muy bien, tengo una buena amiga all�, realmente me ayudó mucho a acostumbrarme a la nueva vida, al estudio, a tantas cosas.

Pero… yo no hablaba de amigas.

Aaaaaaaaay – Se agarró la frente – Tú sí que no cambias¿no?

Sabes que no – le respondió, guiñándole un ojo.

Bueno, había alguien, pero no pasó nada, se llama Andrés, es el hermano de Sofía.

Pero sí que eres tonta¿Por qué no pasó nada? Seguro que tú no quisiste.

La verdad es que no me siento cómoda con esto de salir…

No te sientes cómoda hace años¿no?

Hablaron de sus amigos, Takeshi era casi abogado, Hisashi se había casado con la novia que tenía hacían 6 meses, Haruo se fue a vivir a China, Yasushi trabajaba en la granja de su familia. Se contaron los últimos chismes acerca de los compañeros, de los jugadores de otros equipos, Tsubasa se había casado por fin con Sanae, pero las malas lenguas decían que el matrimonio se apresuró por un problema de "inflación", Genzo seguía en Alemania, muy popular entre las chicas, Kojiro tenía un amor que nadie creía (es que la Señorita Kaori Matsumoto era mucho mayor que él), Munemasa Katagiri resultó estar metido en un problema de apuestas ilegales con los equipos infantiles… Hablaron de cuanto conocían, pero Machiko nunca dijo nada de Hikaru.

Oye, Machiko¿Por qué no me has contado nada del capitán hasta ahora?

¿Qué capitán¿Tsubasa? Pero te dije lo de Sanae…

No te hagas a la loca¿por qué no me hablas de Matsuyama?

Esteeeee… Hikaru… ¿Matsuyama? – Dijo mientras veía a todos lados menos a los ojos de Yoshiko.

Sabes bien que hablo de él, y también que lo que más me importa es saber de él. ¿Qué pasa? – Yoshiko empezaba a perder la paciencia.

Bueno. Pero no es bonito.

¿Por qué¿Se enfermó¿Se accidentó¿Pasó algo en su familia?

No exactamente… aunque creo que debe estar muy mal de la cabeza – Machiko se miró las manos, respiró profundamente y le dijo al fin – Kumi Sugimoto y él son novios hace un tiempo…

¿Kumi Sugimoto¿Quién es ella? – preguntó, mientras sentía que la garganta se le cerraba, el corazón paraba y las venas se llenaban de un líquido muy espeso que ya no podía circular.

Es la antigua asistente del equipo Nankatsu¿Te acuerdas? Es la chica que competía con Sanae por Tsubasa, era menor que nosotras.

�¿ELLA¿Y a ésa que le da¿TENGO QUE SUPONER QUE LE GUSTAN LOS CAPITANES, ESPECIALMENTE SI YA TIENEN NOVIA! – Yoshiko no aguantó y se puso a llorar como no lloraba justamente desde que se separaron por segunda vez – Es que me dijo que me iba a esperar todo el tiempo, que no se iba a enamorar¡me dijo que me quería!

Pasó mucho tiempo sin que supiéramos de ti, Yoshiko, no sé, tal vez pensó que lo habías olvidado y que tenía que seguir con su vida…

¡No lo justifiques!

¡No lo justifico! Es lo más lógico, después de que dejaras de escribir, Kumi y él se volvieron amigos. Poco después de que te fueras, él vino a estudiar y a jugar a un equipo de Tokio, Kumi se mudó aquí también, fue algo que en verdad no sorprendió a muchos, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos…

¡Pero él no me dijo nada¡Esto pasó cuando todavía nos escribíamos y sabía de él¿Por qué no me dijo nada? – ya no podía parar de llorar, y tampoco lo intentaba.

¡Es que desapareciste por completo! Un día él me dijo que ya no respondías a sus cartas! Que te mandaba una tras otra y tú no aparecías.

¿YO desaparecí? Es mentira, yo respondí cada carta que me mandó, lo llamaba cada vez que él llamaba y nunca lo encontraba, siempre salía¡y parece que el idiota no sabe que ya hay computadoras y que el e-mail que tiene no es un adorno! – Ella ya estaba desesperada por no saber lo que pasaba, obviamente algo raro y muy malo.

Él hizo lo posible, y yo sí sé que lo hizo, porque lo ayudé en todo, tú desapareciste así, y… obviamente Kumi estaba ahí para consolarlo. Pero ya, vine porque preferí que te enteres de esto por mí a que los veas en la calle o alguien más te diga, sé que él no va a tener el valor de llamarte.

Entonces sabe que estoy aquí.

Sabe que vas a venir, no sabe cuándo.

No le digas nada… no sé si quiero verlo.

Vamos a dormir ahora, tienes que descansar y calmarte, ya no te puedo sacar en la mañana porque seguro que vas a estar toda hinchada…

Por fin las dos amigas pudieron reír, Machiko también lloró con su amiga, darle la noticia fue lo peor que pudo hacer, pero sabía que era lo mejor.


	3. El Duelo

**CAPÍTULO # 3 **

Una noche algunos días después de su llegada, los ex–integrantes del equipo Furano organizaron una cena de bienvenida a Yoshiko y aprovecharon también para reunirse de mucho tiempo.

Todos habían cambiado, quedaba muy poco de los adolescentes que jugaron por última vez ese difícil partido juntos. El único ausente era Matsuyama, los chicos no le dijeron nada para evitar roces y peleas el primer día que la festejada estaba en su país.

¿Es cierto que te quedas más tiempo este año?

Sí – respondió Yoshiko – es que este año mis padres quieren que esté festejando con ellos su aniversario, así que aquí me tienen.

Sí… qué bien, vamos a poder salir y reunirnos todo lo que no pudimos estos años.

Es cierto, es hora de que el equipo de fútbol del Furano vuelva a reunirse y a ser amigos como antes.

¿Por qué no vino el capitán?

Todos miraron al impertinente con ojos asesinos. Un valiente tuvo que dar la explicación.

Es que no sabíamos cómo te sentirías, seguro que Machiko ya te dijo cómo están las cosas, y, esta vez eres tú la festejada y no queríamos que te sintieras extraña.

Pero… bueno, como todos nos sintamos más cómodos¿no?

Qué¿acaso no había que decirle nada a Matsuyama!

En medio de la charla la puerta del restaurante se abrió, y todos vieron cómo Hikaru entraba corriendo, mojado por la lluvia. Para Yoshiko verlo así fue como tener una visión celestial, se veía tan lindo con el pelo revuelto, sonriendo, cansado… su corazón empezó a latir fuerte, y el nudo en la garganta aparecía otra vez. Tras él entró Kumi corriendo también. Hikaru le sonrió y le quitó el impermeable, pero se dio cuenta de que una mesa de como 20 personas los veía fijamente.

¡Hola a todos! Perdón por llegar tan tarde, el tráfico estaba terrible…

Hola chicos – saludó Kumi – qué bueno verlos.

Ho… h… o …l … a – respondió un coro general confundido.

Hola, siéntense en esas sillas – les indicó Machiko para que se sienten lejos de Yoshiko, o por lo menos fuera de su vista.

Todos empezaron a tratar de romper el hielo hasta que la pareja se acomode, sólo se escuchaban frases incoherentes acerca del clima y de lo cara que estaba la papa. Los dos se sentaron, Yoshiko bajó la mirada y luego se puso a hablar con Hisashi y su esposa, para "disimular". Decidió ser valiente y empezó a ver las caras de todos, después de todo, era chistoso cómo trataban de hacer que la cosa se pusiera menos incómoda con los métodos más inusuales… confesiones apuradas, bebidas terminadas en un sorbo, cigarros encendidos al revés… se rió por dentro y se sintió bien porque demostraban que a pesar del tiempo se preocupaban por ella, y/o que se sentían tan culpables por la situación que no sabían cómo hacer que se abra la tierra y los trague. Después de media hora, ella por fin se animó:

Qué¿estoy tan cambiada que no me reconoce, capitán? – dijo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, casi retándolo.

Hikaru la miró confundido y sorprendido, al principio no la reconoció, pero todos los recuerdos se pusieron a saltar dentro su cabeza, se organizaron y por fin supo de quién eran la voz, la mirada y los labios que tanto tiempo extrañó.

¿Yoshiko? – casi murmuró.

Sí. Soy yo. – le sonrió ella.

¿Yoshiko? – la voz le ya era más fuerte, pero igual de insegura. Kumi lo miró, miró a la chica que estaba apoyada en la mesa mirando a su novio tan descaradamente, miró las caras confundidas del resto de los invitados… supuso lo que pasaba, la "innombrable" había vuelto.

¿No me puedes decir nada más? Ya sé que me llamo así.

Es… es que no sabía que estabas aquí, es que es tanto tiempo…

Podrías empezar dándome un abrazo¿no?

Tomó la actitud que Oakland y la soledad le habían hecho tomar hace unos años. No podía seguir siendo la misma chica débil en un país extraño, y menos en los ojos de su capitán. Él sonrió, se levantó de la silla y en un par de zancadas llegó al lado de Yoshiko, dejando a Kumi cada vez más extrañada y ofendida. "Cómo me hace esto frente a tanta gente, lo único que voy a ser después de esta cena es el payaso del Furano… ya dimos tema de charla para unas buenas semanas, Hikaru querido, en especial yo" reclamaba con la mirada a su novio, pero en vano, porque él ni la tomó en cuenta. Yoshiko giró la cabeza y él estaba ahí, tan cerca, como tanto había querido que esté tanto tiempo, qué ganas de abrazarlo, tirarse a su cuello y no soltarlo nunca… Pero NO. Tenía que mantener la calma. Tenía que dejar de ser la tonta por la que le tomó el tipo que tenía en frente al ni siquiera decirle él mismo que dejó todo atrás, que había empezado de nuevo, que era hora de olvidar. Hikaru le agarró las manos, le ayudó a pararse y la abrazó tan fuerte que se portó un poco, no, muy descortés con su novia. Soltó a Yoshiko, la miró un buen rato sonriendo, le besó la frente y volvió a abrazarla hasta que otro valiente tosió.

Ejem, hum, ejem.

A… A… Atchúkumi – estornudó otro tratando de mandar un mensaje subliminal.

Hikaru se dio cuenta y soltó a Yoshiko, miró a los lados, se olvidó donde estaba su novia, pero luego la encontró y dijo:

¡Kumi! Ven para que te presente a alguien muy especial

"Especial… especial soy yo, no esta chica que viene y cree que todo la va a esperar como antes" pensaba mientras se acercaba a Hikaru con cara de asesina múltiple. La tensión del ambiente se podía cortar con un hacha.

¡Hola! Seguro que tú eres la asistente que se fue¿no?

Yoshiko, Kumi, se llama Yoshiko, si te hablé de ella…

¿A sí? Es que debo haberla olvidado, hablamos de muchas cosas, corazón¿no te parece? – dijo Kumi, melosa.

E… Ella es Ku… Kum…i, mi n… … o… via – Hikaru no la podía ver a los ojos.

¿Tu qué? – Yoshiko quería divertirse un poco.

Nov…

¿Ah? Es que la música está fuerte, no te escucho… - puso una mano en la oreja para "escucharlo mejor".

NOVia

Aaaaaaaah… tu noooooooovia.

Un gusto, Yokisho – la saludó por fin Kumi.

No, Kumi, Y-O-S-H-I-K-O, Yoshiko Fujisawa – corrigió él, hablando muy lento.

Bueno chicos, sé que tenían que presentarse pero no nos excluyan toda la noche¿no? – les reclamó por fin Machiko, para terminar con las tensiones y los sarcasmos improvisados – vamos a la mesa a comer y seguir charlando.

Los tres regresaron a sus lugares, la cena pasó rápidamente porque todo lo que había pasado incomodó a varios. No se dijeron mucho después, sólo las típicas frases de cortesía o respondían algo que tenían que responder. Al final, se despidieron fugazmente, incluso parecía que Matsuyama quería llevarse a Kumi volando de ahí. Al salir, sintió que le agarraban fuerte del brazo, Hisashi había corrido hasta alcanzarla antes de que se vaya

¿Sabes? Él mismo me dijo que lo de Kumi no es serio… No te sientas mal.

¿Sí¿Y cuánto tiempo ya llevan de no tener nada serio¿Meses? O tal vez años y yo soy la única que no está enterada.

No te pongas así, siento que les va a pasar algo esta vacación, Yoshiko, algo bueno.

Gracias, pero no quiero hacerme de ideas, lo que tuvimos se acabó esta noche, Hisashi.

Está bien. Sólo quería que sepas eso, ahora me voy, si no, la esposa me mata.

Nos vemos pronto, Hisashi, que te vaya bien.

A ti igual, Yoshiko, estás muy linda¡Adiós! – Gritó mientras corría, agitando la mano.

"Bueno… así que necesitaba esto para darme cuenta de todo… Pero mejor que haya sido pronto, así no pasaba estúpidamente ilusionada el resto de la vacación. Adiós, capitán"


	4. Reencuentros

**CAPÍTULO # 4 **

Yoshiko pasaba todo el tiempo que podía con sus padres, el resto descansaba de las "presiones del estudio" haciendo na-da. Salía con los amigos que podía, no todos tenían vacaciones como ella, así que trataba de acomodarse a sus horarios. Había encontrado a Yayoi, salían mucho juntas porque Machiko podía escapar sólo algunos días de su ciudad. La novia y "entrenadora personal" de Jun Misugi se estaba convirtiendo en la sucesora de Katagiri, tenía buena experiencia en las ligas infantiles y sabía reconocer talentos con los ojos cerrados, así que era perfecta para ocupar su lugar. Le faltaba sólo aprender a tratar con los adultos, los directivos, a los niños los tenía ganados. Ella y Jun iban obviamente a casarse, pero se habían convertido en eternos comprometidos… sorpresivamente la que aplazaba las fechas era ella, no quería desaprovechar las oportunidades que se le estaban presentando.

Yoshiko no se había vuelto a encontrar con Matsuyama, averiguó bien por donde andaba usualmente y evitaba esos lugares, decidió ser fuerte pero sabía que no toleraría un encuentro con los tórtolos. Yayoi se enteró de todo y trataba de ayudarla.

Yo creo, Yoshiko, que si lo quieres tanto deberías pelear por él.

No creo¿qué haría¿Iría a pelear con esa nena que tiene por novia? No, no quiero caer tan bajo por alguien que no me quiere.

¿Y cómo sabes que no te quiere?

¿No te parece una pregunta muy tonta la que haces? – le respondió, ya perdía la paciencia. Últimamente toda persona que veía hacía comentarios al respecto, y lo peor de era que trataban de cambiarle la idea de dejar las cosas como estaban. ¿Qué tenía esta gente tan terca? Si algo no funcionó era porque no tenía que funcionar… especialmente si no había confianza entre los dos. Para Yoshiko las historias románticas, los chismes acerca del amor que todavía sentía por ella Hikaru eran una sarta de sandeces, después de todo, él le mintió¿cómo iba a creer lo que decían otras personas?

No, porque se nota cómo se quieren los dos.

Nos vimos una vez, hablamos muy poco y ni me busca, seguro está enamorado de mí locamente… - no podía evitar sacar el sarcasmo en el tono de su voz.

Ya… hablemos de otra cosa.

Las dos fingieron un enojo momentáneo, mirando vitrinas para evitar encontrarse con los ojos rabiosos de la otra, y por su puesto, sin hablar. Después de cómo cinco minutos eternos, apareció algo interesante.

Y mirá la suerte que tenemos, justo ahora pasa Tsubasa enfrente, vamos a saludarlo.

Vamos.

Cruzaron la calle para saludar a su antiguo rival. Estaba cambiado, había crecido, y para qué, tenía uno de los mejores físicos que Yoshiko había visto en esta vacación, pero la cara de inocente y buen tipo seguía igual.

¡Tsubasa!

¡Yayoi¡Hola! Si no gritabas no te veía.

Adivina a quién traigo – Yayoi jaló a Yoshiko, que se había retrasado. Tsubasa la miró, un poco confundido - ¿te acuerdas de Yoshiko? Ella era la asistente del Furano hace años.

¡Claro¡La novia de Matsuyama!

Yoshiko miró al cielo y volcó los ojos, desesperada. Contó hasta 35, y habló.

No, Tsubasa, ya no soy su novia – Le sonrió, al final la escena era chistosa - ¿Cómo estás? Hace buen tiempo que no te veía.

Es cierto… ¿cómo has estado tú?

Bien, muy bien, descansando en vagaciones.

¿Vacaciones?

Estoy viviendo en Estados Unidos.

Es cierto, me dijeron que volviste. ¿Estás estudiando all�?

Sí, literatura en Berkeley. ¿Y Sanae? No la vi en todo el tiempo que estuve aquí.

Pues sí… - Tsubasa se pasó la mano por el pelo para disimular un poco su turbación – Ella y yo nos casamos, no sale mucho de casa ahora, está en las últimas semanas de embarazo, y se siente un poco cansada – dijo, con las mejillas teñidas de un rosado intenso.

¡Felicidades¿Cuándo va a nacer¿Dónde vives? Así vamos a visitarlos

Aquí cerca¿están ocupadas? Estoy yendo all�, y sé que a Sanae le gustaría mucho verlas.

¡Vamos!

Las amigas se miraron sorprendidas, Yayoi murmuró a Yoshiko en el oído un momento en que Tsubasa se distrajo comprando algo en una tienda en el camino.

¿Ves? Corrí para sacarme la duda, Yoshiko, tenía que comprobar yo misma que este pobre inocente se animó a hacer algo con nuestra amiga Sanae… después de todo, somos novias de capitanes¿no? – dijo en tono sarcástico – Y como compañeras del sindicato de novias de capitanes, tenemos saber lo que pasa con nosotras.

Con razón empezaste a salir conmigo, Yayoi…

Se miraron y rieron. Tsubasa terminó de comprar los antojos de Sanae y llegaron a la casa. Ella estaba, hay que decirlo, preciosa, echada en un sillón, leyendo, con un vestido corto de tiros, con el que la barriguita se le veía hermosa. Tsubasa entró al salón donde ella estaba, le besó la frente, la panza, la acarició y saludó a su hijo.

Hola bebé… tienes visitaaaaaas… - se agachó y dio un beso indirecto al bebé. Increíble la ternura de la escena. Tsubasa veía a Sanae como si estuviera ante la cosa más perfecta del mundo, y tocaba a su hijo con una delicadeza hasta extraña para un tipo que reventaba pelotas al jugar.

¿Qué¿Y yo estoy así? – Sanae trató de jalarse un poco el vestido, pero toda la masa en que tenía a su hijo le impedía moverse rápido, aparte de los cuantos kilos que había aumentado.

¡Tranquila Sanae! – gritó Yayoi desde el pasillo a su amiga – ¡Somos nosotras!.

¿Nosotras? Mmm… por lo visto me tienes una sorpresa – cuestionó a su marido, sonriendo.

¡Hola Sanae! – Yoshiko la saludó - ¿Cómo estás?

Gorda y cansada

Los cuatro rieron por la sinceridad de Sanae. Yoshiko se acercó a ella y se abrazaron.

¿Cuándo va a nacer?

No sé, parece que le gustó mucho ahí adentro, ya tiene unos días de retraso.

¿Puedo tocar?

Claro, dale, sentí cómo el pequeño ya está practicando las habilidades de su padre con mi hígado.

Risas otra vez. Sanae no perdía una sola oportunidad para quejarse. Realmente estaba cansada.

¿Y¿Tu capitán resultó ser tan lento como el mío? – le preguntó Sanae a Yoshiko, sin rodeos.

¿Tsubasa lento? – dijo Yayoi - ¿hace cuánto te casaste?

¡Pero porque yo le di la idea! – Sanae había igualado la capacidad de su marido en cambiar la cara de color.

Claro, cambias de tema porque no te conviene hacer cálculos entre la fecha del matrimonio y el tiempo de embarazo¿no? O va a ser un bebé extremadamente prematuro… ¿mmm? –

Yayoi miró a Sanae con cara triunfal, por fin podía molestarla…

El capitán Matsuyama fue veloz con otra, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

Dale tiempo, vas a ver que se va a dar cuenta de lo tonto que es, no es fácil deshacerse de una Primera Asistente, porque como dice mi marido, nos metieron de chilena en su corazón.

Tsubasa fue objeto de burla otra vez…

¿Y cuándo salió ese poeta escondido? – Yoshiko pensaba que era la mejor frase, futbolista dicha por un futbolista, que había escuchado.

Cuando la jefa del sindicato amenazó con cortarse las venas con una cucharilla si no le decía algo bonito al verla disfrazada de novia – Tsubasa tenía que defenderse, pero claro, a prudentes 3.50 metros de su esposa.

Pasaron la tarde entre risas, tuvieron mucha suerte al encontrar a su amiga de buen humor, porque habían días que ni siquiera Ryo aguantaba a la hermanita. Se había vuelto el mediador entre Sanae y el mundo cada vez que a ella se le ocurría atribuir su mal humor a los cambios hormonales y decir que Tsubasa era un desgraciado por haberla dejado en ese estado. Ishisaki la miraba, movía la cabeza como diciendo "no" y le decía:

Anego, Anego… para bailar tango se necesitan dos… - y Anego le tiraba algún florero, vencida.

Se despidieron de los Ozora ya entrada la noche y se fueron caminando a la casa de Yayoi. Las calles de Tokio parecían rebalsar de vida a esas horas, cuando todos salían necesitando escapar del trabajo y decidían caminar. Al llegar a la casa, la mamá de Yayoi le dijo que tenía un recado urgente en la contestadora.

Hola Yayoi, soy Jun¿dónde estabas? Te busqué toda la tarde y nada, no me llamaste ni nada…

Ahí ves a mi querido novio pidiéndome que me reporte cada media hora.

… bueno, hemos quedado con los chicos en vernos a las diez de la noche en la esquina de tal y tal calle (N.d.l.A.- no sé qué calles, imagínense algunas concurridas y céntricas), para ir a bailar o algo. Dile a Yoshiko que vaya también, van a ir algunos chicos del Furano… espero que no se arme un escándalo si es que va Matsuyama…

Es el Príncipe de la sutileza, no de cristal… - dijo Yoshiko, y la pobre Yayoi no sabía dónde meter la cara.

… llamame cuando llegues, y ESPERO que sea pronto. Nos vemos a las diez, pelirroja.

Los secretos de esta pareja se estaban revelando para Yoshiko… ¿"pelirroja"?


	5. Una Nueva Sorpresa

**CAPÍTULO # 5 **

Yoshiko se fue rápido a su casa para arreglarse. Al llegar, vio que su mamá le había dejado un montón de papeles amarillos en el refrigerador con recados telefónicos, pues contestadora y todo, le encantaba hacer resúmenes de las llamadas que recibían.

"A ver… mmm… Kondo, Hisashi, Susumu y Oda llamaron para decirme lo de esta noche, Machiko llegó hoy y Sanae llamó para encargarme a su marido hoy, jejeje, la única autorizada para bailar con él soy yo…" Agarró el teléfono y llamó a los Ozora.

Aló, buenas noches.

Hola Sanae, habla Yoshiko,

Hola Yoshiko, te llamé y no llegaste todavía.

¿En serio no vas a ir esta noche?

Si tuviera 10 kilos menos te juro que voy, pero aparte estoy un poco indispuesta.

¿Tsubasa va a ir?

Sí, y me lo c-u-i-d-a-s.

Pero ¿no hay problema en que te quedes sola?

No, el médico nos dijo que puede que haya fallado en calcular la fecha y que no hay peligro esta semana más. ¿Le digo que vaya a recogerte de tu casa? Así no llegan solos.

Claro, y dile que se ponga lindo, porque no salgo con adefesios, y menos casados.

Uy, entonces mejor voy a ayudarle… Yo le aviso, nos vemos pronto, Yoshiko. (N.d.l.A.- ¿Notaron la ropa con que Yoichi viste a los pobres de civil? Qué barbaridad…)

Chau Sanae, te lo devuelvo entero.

¡Más te vale!

Yoshiko decidió ir preciosa a la reunión, quería que la vieran hermosa después de tanto tiempo y, por qué no, impresionarlos, pero ella sabía que había otra razón más fuerte por la que se arreglaba tanto: Kumi no podía estar más bonita que ella. Empezó a vestirse, peinarse, maquillarse, (N.d.l.A.- Aquí cada una se imagina cómo quiere que vaya, pero con la condición de que quede "despampanante") y justo cuando se ponía su perfume especial sonó el timbre. Yoshiko se encontró con un sonriente Ishisaki en la puerta.

¡Hola Ryo! Saco mi cartera y nos vamos.

A Ishisaki no se lo borró la sonrisa hasta que escuchó la voz de Yukari desde el auto.

Eh, Ryo¿por qué te quedaste parado ahí como tonto?

Cuando salió Yoshiko la pregunta se respondió sola. Tsubasa estaba manejando la nueva vagoneta familiar que habían comprado por el bebé, Taro iba a su lado (lindo, como siempre), Yukari y Ryo atrás. Todo el auto se impresionó, estaba hermosa.

Así que sacando la maquinaria pesada, Yoshiko – Tsubasa se vengó por toda la tarde de tortura.

Es que ustedes no entienden de otra manera, querido capitán.

Los chicos en el auto se miraron, y coincidieron al decir "Es cierto, aj�, sí, tiene razón". Yukari la saludó cariñosamente, y Taro le preguntó por los del equipo, habían estado juntos en el Furano por alguno de los viajes de su padre, y quería saber qué había sido de la vida de su antigua compañera. Lo que más extrañó a Yoshiko fue que haya sido el único en todo el tiempo que estaba en Japón que no le había preguntado por Matsuyama… sintió deseos de abrazarlo hasta ahogarlo, y agradeció el resto del auto, que seguramente le había advertido que no dijera una palabra del asunto (claro, ellos le contaron todo).

Se encontraron con un montón de gente al legar al punto de encuentro, habían caras conocidas que no veían hacía mucho tiempo, entonces tomaron la primera media hora para saludar y esperar a los que faltaban. Obviamente nuestra protagonista era admirada por todos los chicos de la reunión, aunque no lo aceptaran. Era un alivio que Kumi no aparecía por ahí, pero un apena ya que el novio se había quedado con ella. Igual, el esfuerzo no fue en vano, porque hasta el engreído de Wakabayashi le estaba hablando muy amablemente. (Hay que conseguir su perfume¿no?)

Como ya nadie más daba señas de llegar, se fueron todos a una discoteca en la que podían entrar todos… no era tan mala, y pudieron bailar desde que llegaron. A pesar de las ganas, nadie se animaba a sacar a bailar a Yoshiko, la pobre ya tenía el estigma de "ex - novia" en la frente, hasta que el bueno de Tsubasa se acercó y le dijo:

Señorita, no la engaño, estoy casado, pero la estoy viendo desde que llegó al auto y quisiera bailar con Usted – la miró levemente inclinado hacia ella, con un ademán caballeroso exagerado.

¡Pero ya puedes hablar con una chica! Si la pobre de Sanae se entera que Yoshiko logró en una hora lo que a ella le costó como 10 años… - el comentario de Ryo provocó la risa de todo el que había escuchado.

Pero claro, gentil señor, si sus intenciones no son indecorosas, con gusto bailaré con Usted – Yoshiko se paró y fueron a la pista.

Mientras bailaban ella no podía evitar buscar con la mirada a Hikaru. Tsubasa se dio cuenta, y trataba de distraerla, ella se sentía más triste con cada hora que pasaba.

Matsuyama no vino al final.

No, pero no deberías estar así. – Tsubasa trataba de consolarla.

Tienes razón, después de todo, si le hubiera importado algo, me buscaría¿no?

Sí, Yoshiko, tal vez es hora de olvidar. Aparte noté que Taro te estaba hablando muy interesado… - eran recursos extremos de consuelo, pero había algo cierto en eso.

No molestes… además tengo uno esperándome all�, con todo esto, voy a decirle que salgamos.

Uuuuuuuuuuuh… Yoshiko… no nos habías contado de esas tus habilidades… uuh…- los ojos de Tsubasa la miraban picaronamente.

Vamos, te invito un trago por buena gente…

Se tomaron de la mano "para no perderse" y fueron a la barra. Se pidieron las bebidas con los nombres más raros que vieron en el menú, y se sentaron con vasos gigantes de mil colores y paragüitas. Hacía tiempo que ella no se sentía tan bien con un amigo, se decepcionó de los hombres y se alejaba de ellos, pero la compañía de Tsubasa era muy agradable. La salida no fue tan mala, al final. (Para los mal pensados, no me vengan con que "entre un hombre y una mujer no puede haber amistad, alguno se confunde"). Estaba cuidando muy bien al marido de su amiga. Taro se acercó a ellos lentamente, y con un intento de mirada sexy le dijo a Yoshiko.

Hola.

Pero que elocuente… - se burló Tsubasa al ver a su amigo en tan exótica situación.

Está bien, Tsubasa, está intentando conquistarme – Yoshiko siguió a su amigo.

Ay ya, mejor me siento… qué están tomando – Taro se rindió.

Los nombres más raros, y estamos viendo si los colores de las paredes empiezan a chorrearse.

Me uno.

¡Señor! – Llamó Tsubasa - ¿Nos trae un … – el pedido fue interrumpido por una llamada.

Yoshiko decidió hacer un movimiento, agarró el menú, se apoyó en la barra, miró a Taro, y justo cuando estaba por usar la voz más sexy que tenía, Tsubasa pálido gritó.

�¡Sanae está en el hospital!

�¡Qué?

�¡No me llamó antes porque todo fue muy rápido¡Nos tenemos que ir!

�¡Vamos ahora¡Quién maneja rápido!

¡Pero yo manejo! – Tsubasa gritó desesperado, al borde de la histeria.

�¡Eres un nabo al volante¡Encuéntrenme en la puerta en cinco (minutos)!

Taro agarró su chamarra y se perdió en el mar de gente. Sanae hizo lo mismo con Tsubasa y lo llevó a la salida mientras que Taro interrumpió descaradamente una conquista de Wakabayashi.

Taro – le preguntó obviamente molesto - �¿Se puede saber qué haces!

¡Es Sanaeestáenelhospitalllamóhace cinco minutoshayque ir porque estáaapuntodedara luz ysu maridito estáconnosotros sin saberqué hacer y esunnabo y hayqueir volando! – dijo Taro tan rápido que obviamente Wakabayashi no entendió.

¿Qué? – preguntó con cara de haber escuchado español.

Se resignó a no saber nada y correr tras Taro, por suerte alcanzó a coger todas sus cosas… "Qué bonita era esa chica, ojalá que esto valga la pena, si no lo mato" Encontraron a Tsubasa histérico y a Yoshiko en la puerta, los cuatro corrieron al auto de Tsubasa, lo metieron en el asiento de atrás y le dieron las llaves del auto a Genzo.

¡Manej�! – le gritó Taro al ver que se quedó parado sin hacer nada, extrañado.

�¿PERO QUÉ PASA?

¡Es Sanaeestáenelhospitalllamóhace cinco minutoshayque ir porque estáaapuntodedara luz ysu maridito estáconnosotros sin saberqué hacer y esunnabo y hayqueir volando!– repitió Taro.

Otra vez se quedó sin entender, pero fue hábilmente empujado al asiento del conductor por un caderazo.

¡Estamos yendo al hospital! Es Sanae, llamó y dijo que está allá y que ya está en trabajo de parto – Yoshiko le explicó por fin, mientras Genzo encendía el auto.

¡PERO POR QUÉ NO ME DIJERON ANTES!

Llegaron en tiempo récord para el tráfico de Tokio, pasando por calles totalmente ilegales y desconocidas, dando curvas que parecían de montaña rusa y rebasando autos sacando chispas. Corrieron al primer mostrador que vieron y le gritaron los cuatro a la recepcionista preguntando por Sanae. Una enfermera tomó a Tsubasa del brazo, los otros tres sólo atinaron a perseguirlos en silencio, hasta que les cerraron la puerta en las narices antes de entrar a un cuarto. Se miraron aliviados, la familia ya estaba completa, y se sentaron a descansar en unas bancas que había cerca de donde pararon. Yoshiko se tiró al asiento, nerviosa más que cansada, cerró los ojos y respiró. Los chicos seguían parados.

Creo que voy por unos refrescos¿Quieren algo? – Wakabayashi por fin rompió el silencio.

Sí, cualquier líquido, gracias – a los jugadores la tensión emocional y nerviosa, aparte de la carrera, los había agotado, a Yoshiko la había reducido a un despojo de chica. "Tengo que ir al gimnasio", pensó, mientras veía al arquero alejarse.

Se quedaron sentados si hablar por un buen tiempo, hasta que los teléfonos de Taro y a Wakabayashi. empezaron a sonar. Todos querían saber por qué los dos amigos habían casi escapado de la reunión y por qué el desgraciado malddddiiitttttto de Tsubasa y la fácil de Yoshiko (dicho todo esto con acento prusiano) habían desaparecido misteriosamente solos… Dadas las explicaciones pertinentes, escuchadas las risitas nerviosas de los chismosos y recibidas las disculpas del caso, empezaron a llegar las personas que estaban en la reunión a la media hora. Ahora el nacimiento del primer hijo de los Ozora se había convertido en todo un acontecimiento para el fútbol japonés. Más de una hora después que llegaron, Tsubasa salió triunfal del cuarto, con una sonrisa de media luna, casi gritando:

¡Es un niño¡Tengo un hijo!

Para sorpresa suya, ese momento recibió 42 abrazos y el doble de felicitaciones, sin contar con el aplauso inconsciente que dio la mayoría al escuchar la noticia. No entraron a verlos, tenían que descansar, así que Tsubasa se despidió de todos, hasta llegar a sus tres compañeros de aventura.

¿No quieren quedarse? Supongo que Sanae ya va a estar mejor.

No, no queremos incomodar – dijo Wakabayashi, como siempre, correcto y calculador.

¡Yo quiero ver al bebé! – fue Taro y no Yoshiko el que gritó esto.

Y yo lo apoyo, sólo un ratito.

Entraron a ver a Sanae cuando ya estaba instalada en su cuarto, y vieron a Hayate y Sanae abrazados. El pequeño estaba envuelto con una mantita celeste con ositos (como una empanada), y su mamá lo acariciaba. Tsubasa miraba embelesado la escena desde la puerta. Taro, Yoshiko y Genzo abrazaron Sanae, vieron al bebé, y se fueron rápido, sabían que tenían que dejar a la familia disfrutar a su nuevo integrante solos.


	6. Invitaciones Inoportunas

**CAPÍTULO # 6**

Un par de días después, Yoshiko fue al hospital a ver a Sanae y al bebé. Había tardado toda una mañana buscando el regalo perfecto, y por la indecisión llegó como la versión femenina y delgada de Papa Noel por la puerta del cuarto de Sanae, con los regalos tapándole toda la cara. Escuchó la voz de Yayoi:

Por fin apareces, Yoshiko, ya nadie sabía dónde estabas.

La familia, Yayoi, la familia… ¡Hola Sanae¿Cómo te sientes ya?

Molida, no siento las piernas, odio a Tsubasa, pero bien. – las tres rieron, a Sanae ya le había vuelto el sentido del humor…

¿Y el pequeño?

Está en la cunita, acá a mi lado, ven a verlo.

El niño dormía plácidamente, y su mamá no podía estar más feliz.

¿Y dónde está Tsubasa?

Los chicos lo llevaron a bañarse…

Por lo visto no se fue del hospital

Si hubieras estado acá – interrumpió Yayoi – hubieras dicho "Por lo olido"… A Tsubasa le escoció la oreja, como cada vez que las tres hablaban de él.

Se quedaron hablando y abriendo regalos gran parte de la tarde, hasta que a Yoshiko le tocó el tercer turno de búsqueda de comida chatarra en el hospital. Caminó buen rato para variar la comida de las dos anteriores rondas, y volvía al cuarto cargada de comida en los brazos cuando se le cayó una bolsa de papas al emocionarse por ver una máquina de comida paquistaní embolsada. Pensó en los más absurdos malabarismos para recogerla sin hacer caer las seis latas de gaseosas variadas que tenía, aparte de los dulces, las galletas y la manzana (hay que balancear las comidas¡por favor!), y cuando estaba a punto de poner en acción la menos ridícula de ellas, la bolsa apareció misteriosamente en sus brazos, y más misteriosamente aún, con Matsuyama tras ella, soltándola.

Gra… gracias. – desgraciado… ¿tenía que ser tan lindo? La sonrisa casi le llenaba la cara, y el cerquillo le quedaba tan bien… como siempre.

Hola Yoshiko.

Hola Matsuyama.

¿Hay mucha gente con Sanae?

Yoshiko se sonrojó con el comentario, realmente parecía que tenía comida como para entretener por lo menos a todo el Furano.

No – rió – Estamos sólo Yayoi y yo con Sanae.

¿Te ayudo? – Hikaru tomó un montón de bolsas antes de que ella reaccionara.

Sí… gracias.

Hikaru se había puesto frente a ella para agarrar las cosas, y en el equilibrismo que hacían para no hacer caer más cosas, él la miró a los ojos. Yoshiko no podía resistir esa mirada, y sabía que si no hacía algo se echaría a llorar y a reclamar todo lo que había hecho (y lo que no había hecho, claro).

¿Y tu novia?

Él entendió la indirecta y retiró la mirada.

Kumi no pudo venir, pero vendrá mañana con Yukari… va a haber una reunión de mánagers del Nankatsu.

Ah, pero qué encantador – Yoshiko no podía disimular el sarcasmo en el tono de su voz – la saludas de mi parte.

No se dijeron más. Caminaron hasta el cuarto de Sanae sin decir palabra, y no pasaron ni quince minutos hasta que ella diera la excusa más ridícula para irse.

Sí, … este… es que la verdad cuando salí mi mamá se puso pálida, y mejor me voy para ver si está bien o le pasó algo…

Bueno – dijo Matsuyama – te llevo, porque yo también tengo que irme

"Decidido el muchacho" pensó Yayoi.

No, gracias, no quiero desviarte del camino, aparte que estoy cerca, y no hay problema.

No no, no te preocupes, no es ningún problema.

¿Y no te tienes que ir tú también, Yayoi? – Yoshiko le lanzó la mirada más amenazadora de la tarde.

¿Yo? No, para nada, tengo que seguir chismeando con Sanae, Jun vendrá en un rato más y me iré con él, no te preocupes, cielo. – Yayoi usaba ese tonito meloso que le encantaba usar cuando quería hacer sufrir a Yoshiko.

Bueno, vamos.

Se despidieron de las chicas y el bebé, y se fueron. No sabían qué decirse, así que optaron por no decir nada, para evitar comentarios absurdos o demasiado forzados. Llegaron al auto, Matsuyama le abrió la puerta y entraron, pero incluso después de que terminara de ajustarse el cinturón de seguridad, él, no encendía el auto. Yoshiko espero "pacientemente" tres minutos, hasta que por fin formó una frase completa en reemplazo de los monosílabos y sonidos onomatopéyicos con los que se comunicaron en el camino:

¿Y¿Estás bien o me bajo? Porque así de raro no creo que me puedas llevar hasta mi casa. Mejor es que dejemos de tratar de ser amables con el otro frente a la gente, así no tenemos que ponernos en estas situaciones…

Matsuyama no respondía. Veía hacia el infinito con las manos en el volante, apoyado en el respaldar y sin mover un solo músculo. Yoshiko movió la cabeza, como negando.

¿Ve, capitán? – le reprochó – No tienes nada más que decirme, no sé que hago aquí ahora si ni me miras.

Ella tomó su bolso y salió del auto. Se agachó desde afuera y volvió hablar, sentía como si el sello de seguridad de su boca se había roto con la caminata y quería gritarle todo:

Gracias por dejarme sola, capitán, la próxima vez no ofrezca cosas que no pueda cumplir.

Tiró la puerta del auto y se alejó dando grandes y furiosos pasos. Matsuyama ni se había movido del auto, cosa que hacía enojar más a Yoshiko, que esperaba ser inmediatamente perseguida (mejor si casi de rodillas) por un humillado y arrepentido Hikaru. Una cuadra después empezó a llover. "¡LO QUE FALTABA!" pensó mientras buscaba un paraguas en su cartera (siempre tenía uno esas épocas por si acaso, para defenderse de Japón lluvioso)

ESTÚPIDO MATSUYAMA, ESTÚPIDA LLUVIA Y ESTÚPIDA YO POR HABERME OLVIDADO DEL PARAGUAS – gritó al no encontrarlo en el bolsillo de siempre.

Se sintió atraída súbitamente hacia la carretera, no podía ver nada entre las gotas-chorros de lluvia, pero dejó de gritar cuando vio que era Matsuyama quien la había jalado de la mano hasta su auto.

Te vas a resfriar si sigues así, ven, vamos, no te enojes.

�¿Qué no me enoje! – Yoshiko se calló para no insultarlo en tres idiomas. Lo único que se escuchaba en el auto era el sonido de la lluvia cayendo y el limpiaparabrisas peleando con ella para que Hikaru pudiera ver un poco. Nuestra mojada Yoshiko miraba hacia la ventana, ofendida en el alma por la actitud que él tomó antes, igual¿para qué la había recogido si "ya" estaba mojada?– oye, ya casi estamos en mi casa¿cómo diablos sabes la dirección si yo no te la di nunc…?

Lo que tú no sabes es que conozco tu casa de memoria, siempre iba y voy a visitar a tus papás– buena movida de parte de Matsuyama.

¿Y para qué?

Para hablar… cuando estábamos juntos y todavía escribías, iba seguido a verlos y a hablar de ti y de mí, no sé, siempre me trataron muy bien y fue como tener algo conocido en Tokio, sabes que no conocía a nadie cuando llegué, pero después empecé a tener amigos, ya no supe de ti, las visitas, pues, se hicieron más escasas, pero siempre vine. Tu mamá hace comida riquísima.

Al decir esto Hikaru parqueó el auto en la puerta de edificio y se volteó a ver a Yoshiko sonriendo, ella seguía viendo a la ventana hasta que sintió la mano de Hikaru arreglándole el cabello, poniéndolo tras la oreja.

¿No me vas a hablar?

No.

Ya me hablaste.

Un "no" no es "hablar".

¿Y ahora? Sabes que por lo menos me quieres gritar¿Por qué te portas así?

No sé que les pasa a ustedes con las preguntas estúpidas… - Yoshiko abrió la puerta y salió del auto– la respuesta es tan obvia… no sé qué tienes en la cabeza. Gracias por traerme.

¡Esper�! Te acompaño, tengo un paraguas – Hikaru salió del auto con el paraguas abierto ya, y acompañó a Yoshiko por la vereda hasta la puerta del edificio.

¿Qué quieres hacer? Y estás mojado, ven, así ves a tus mejores amigos, tomas algo caliente y te presto una chompa.

Claro, gracias. – Hikaru mantenía la frescura, como si todo estuviera saliendo a pedir de boca.

Subieron al ascensor, Yoshiko agradeció al cielo que una viejita, la vecina, subiera con ellos. Llegaron al piso de sus padres y bajaron, cuando la mamá de Yoshiko vio a Matsuyama casi tumba a su hija para llegar a él y recibirlo con un abrazo y un gran beso.

¡HIJO¿Hace cuánto que no te veo? Tiene que ocurrir un milagro para que vengas… qué barbaridad, ven, pasa, te estás enfriando ahí, mojado.

"Sí, claro" – refunfuñaba Yoshiko – "Yo estoy chorreando, pero no… el hijo pródigo acaba de llegar… ni con ella gano"

Gracias, pero no se moleste, por favor…

¿Desde cuándo me "usteas", Hikaru querido? Sabes que esta es tu casa… - la mamá de Yoshiko se deshacía en cariños, por lo visto la ogra era Yoshiko, por haberlo dejado.

"Trrrrrraidorrrrrrrrrrrra" – el acento prusiano volvía, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Señora Fujisawa, está usted tan guapa como la recuerdo

"Chupameeeediasssss"

Ay no exageres… ¡parece que quisieras ganarte a la suegra! – No, mala frase, los tres se miraron y la señora no sabía dónde meter la cabeza – uy, perdón, es que los veo y se me olvida que ya no están juntos – peor, en vez de arreglar la situación, la embarraba más y más – noooo… cómo son los recuerdos, pero bueno, ustedes ya saben lo que hacen, y-o n-o me meto – Los dos chicos se pusieron muy incómodos esta vez, y para salvarla, la señora le dijo a Hikaru que se cambiara de ropa en el cuarto de Yoshiko, así la que traía puesta se seca y se la devuelven, no vaya a ser que se resfríe.

¿Y yo?

Tú no eres la invitada, además, ya sabes dónde está todo.

Mmmm… - le salió un gruñido visceral.

Yoshiko fue al baño, al pasar notó que el infeliz de Matsuyama había dejado la puerta abierta… y ella, claro, tuvo que ver la hermosa espalda que tenía, y el bello cuello… y hasta la bella nuca. Más bien sólo era la polera, porque si no, ella no se iba a controlar más con él (es humana la chica, y él está bueno).

Fue al baño a ponerse un pijama para dar la indirecta de "tengo sueño, vete" a Matsuyama, pero cuando salió él ya estaba sentado hablando con su mam�, tomando chocolate caliente y aceptando la invitación para quedarse a dormir.


	7. Segundo Round

**CAPÍTULO # 7**

El sofá cama de la sala estaba ahora muy bien acomodado, así que cuando Matsuyama regresó después de guardar su auto en el garaje del edificio, tenía todo listo para dormir. La señora Fujisawa lo vio bien acostado y se fue a dormir, con Yoshiko marchando por delante. Ella llegó a su cuarto con un nudo, esta vez en la panza, y se acostó. Se revolcó en la cama sin poder dormir como una hora, hasta que decidió curar su insomnio con un gran vaso de leche. Se levantó y fue a la cocina, al pasar cerca de Hikaru se quedó parada, como tonta, viéndolo. Sacudió la cabeza, como para despertar y siguió su camino. Se sirvió leche en otros 15 minutos, no quería volver a dormir, si por ella fuera, se acurrucaba entre los almohadones y le servía de frazada, pero no. Al fin se resignó a ponerse fuerte y caminó lento hacia su cuarto, esperando que él se despertara o algo, pero dormía como una roca y lo único que se veía era un bulto en medio de la sala, moviéndose con el ritmo de su respiración. Se encogió de hombros con resignación y siguió adelante. Cuatro pasos y medio después sintió que la acorralaban contra la pared y le tapaban la boca, subió la mirada y vio la cara de Matsuyama delante la suya, con un gesto de "Sssssh" con el dedo. Ella se calló, hipnotizada y dejó que él la guiara.

Sabes que tenemos que hablar – le dijo él, después de cerrar la puerta de la cocina – sabes que estamos mal y que tenemos que hablar.

Pero qué más quieres decir, yo ya entendí todo.

Primero dime por qué no me escribiste más.

Porque tú dejaste de responder.

No, tú ya no respondías.

Te mandaba cartas todas las semanas, los martes, y seguí como 3 meses después de que ya no me respondiste, pero no, una se cansa de ser imbécil – se apoyó en un mueble y cruzó los brazos.

Yo te escribía, y tengo testigos, porque, y lamento meterla en la charla, Kumi mandaba las respuestas cada vez que yo no podía, por las clases o los entrenamientos, en las mañanas. Respondía yo en la noche y ella recogía las cartas después para mandarlas en las mañanas - ¡oh! Grave error.

Mmm… así que Kumi te ayudaba y estaba contigo todo el tiempo…- sospechó algo de la pequeña alzada de Kumi.

Sí, ella me apoyaba.

¿Y por qué no me llamabas?

Nunca te encontraba, y sabes cómo es eso de llamar a algo inseguro, tú sabes bien eso.

Excusas, excusas… �¡al menos debiste decir que estabas con ella!

�¿PARA qué! Para mí tú elegiste salir de mi vida, no pensé que volverías.

Por fin Hikaru había empezado a perder la paciencia, no sabía como explicar a esta terca lo que le había pasado. Tal vez realmente ya no funcionaría, tal vez sí se gastó lo que tenían, si ni siquiera se podían entender hablando así. Se miraron con tristeza, ya no había por qué seguir discutiendo.

Creo que esto es todo entonces.

Pero ni siquiera hemos dejado nada claro, Yoshiko, por qué te portas así, como si no te importara.

No es que no me importe, Hikaru, pero creo que ya no hay nada por hacer.

Yoshiko bajó la cabeza y se adelantó para salir de la cocina, pero con ella el capitán nunca se rendiría. La agarró por la cintura y la abrazó hasta quedar bien cerca de su boca, sin besarla (qué martirio por un beso¿no?). Yoshiko no podía quitar los ojos de sus labios, no podía estar tan cerca sin besarlo, pero más bien ella no dio el primer paso (no sé qué más esperaba) y sintió la boca de Matsuyama en la suya, en un beso desesperado y tan conocido. Sintieron los dos las manos del otro en la espalda, como reconociendo lo que tanto tiempo no tocaron y tanto extrañaban. Estuvieron en una locura de hacer caer platos, vasos y cubiertos de la mesa un rato, sin saber dónde terminar de apoyarse. El papá de Yoshiko escuchó la bulla.

�¿Qué pasa! Despertá… - le dice a su esposa, mientras piensa y analiza la situación lo más seriamente que la salida repentina de su octavo sueño le permite – oye¿no será un ladrón?

No no no… - dijo la señora Fujisawa con fingido fastidio, tenía que disimular – debe ser el gato comiendo algo en la mesa, ya va a pasar, no es nada.

Sí, cierto, el gato… - se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo, ya tranquilo. La señora respiró aliviada cuando escuchó los ronquidos de su esposo a su lado. Media hora después, el señor Fujisawa abrió los ojos como iluminado, diciéndose: "¿Y desde cuándo nosotros tenemos un gato?"

Yoshiko, en medio de la magia que sentía al estar así con Matsuyama después de tanto tiempo, razonó acerca de lo que pasaba, no quería que mañana él se haga al loco y se olvide de lo que pasó, podría ser que esto era el resultado de las ganas puras y no de algo que sentían, podía ser que este porquería estaba pensando en Kumi mientras la besaba, podía ser, podía ser cualquier cosa, entonces la inseguridad hizo que soltara a Matsuyama, lo empujara y saliera disparada a su cuarto, se encerrara con tres llaves y dos candados y se tapara la cara con las sábanas, como si fueran un escudo. Escuchó unos pasos y luego la manija de su cuarto moviéndose, pero no hizo nada. Hikaru se rindió pronto, le ponía nervioso la cercanía del cuarto de sus "suegros", de hecho, había sido todo un atrevimiento hacer lo que hicieron un rato atrás, pero con ella no podía. Fue a la cocina, ordenó el desastre (no muy grande…) que hicieron y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Yoshiko se despertó temprano para hablar bien con él de lo que había pasado, fue a la sala y encontró sólo el sofá-cama arreglado, con las almohadas encima de las frazadas dobladas a un lado, Matsuyama se había ido. Su mamá entró a la sala tras ella, la reprobó con la mirada por lo que sospechaba pasó en la noche en su mismísima casa y que escucharon los mismísimos oídos que la tierra se va a tragar, pero no pudo decirle nada al verla tan triste. Desayunaron las dos solas, sin decir nada, y Yoshiko salió para llorarle/contarle lo que pasó a Yayoi, a Machiko, a Sanae… tenía que compartir todo lo que tenía en la cabeza con alguienasí tal vez no se sienta tan fuerte. Fue caminando a la casa de Yayoi pateando piedras, y al llegar, su amiga, al verla al borde de la lágrima, le hizo entrar directamente a su cuarto para que nadie las viera. Después de conseguirle una jarra de agua y una caja de pañuelos, empezaron a hablar.

No sabes lo que me pasó, Yayoi, no sabes, soy una estúpida.

¿Pero qué pasó?

Es que fue una imbecilidad, una ridiculez, en serio, yo no me entiendo – snif.

¿Ayer¿Pero qué hiciste?

No, es que no me controlo y no me controlo – empezaron las lágrimas – ¡y por eso me va así!

�¿Pero qué te pasó! – ya se desesperó, se moría de ganas de saber lo que le pasó, apostaba que era algo con Matsuyama, imaginaba "lo peor".

Es que ayer Matsuyama fue a mi casa y…

�¿Fue a tu casa!

Sí, y mi mamá le dijo que se quedara a dormir…

�¿Que se quedara a dormir!

Sí, y entonces un rato de ésos yo fui a la cocina…

�¿Fuiste a la cocina!

Ya¿vas a repetir todo lo que digo o me vas a dejar contarte todo tranquila?

¡Es la emoción! Dale, contame – tuvo que aguantar las ganas de jalarle el cabello por malvada.

Y peleamos un rato, y… y luego me besó, y yo lo besé ¡Y NOS BESAMOS! Y así… pasó.

¿Y ENTONCES VOLVIERON?

No.

Y… ¿no hiciste algo "indebido" con él?– dijo esto con un acento de monja de convento de claustro que ni ella se creía.

Igual, un beso, dormir con él… no sé, en las dos cosas se entrega algo, por más beso simple que sea o noche loca, no sé, pero no te preocupes, no pasó a más, pero para qué, el beso estuvo buenísimo.

Aaaaaaaaaaay Yoshiko… ¿y ahora¿en qué quedaron?

En nada, quería hablarle esta mañana pero el muy cobarde ya se había ido.

Algo habrá pasado para que se vaya así.

No.

Yoshiko…

Bueno, deje de besarlo y luego me encerré en mi cuarto y no le dije nada más en toda la noche.

¡Ja…¿Ves?

Pero no era para que se vaya así…

Sí era, y ¿sabes qué? Él se animó a ir hasta tu casa, deberías hacer algo.

Otra vez el cuento de "hacer algo", pero¿y si esta vez tenían razón? Aparte que lo de Kumi estaba medio raro. "Pensándolo bien – dijo para sí con cara de estar mirando el infinito y más allá – por ahí tengo que hacer algo… y no tengo qué más hacer en vacaciones".

¿Sabes qué, Yayoi? Esta vez voy a hacer algo.

Por fin, querida, tienes que dejar esa tu timidez.

Sí… ahora voy a averiguar cómo diablos Kumi terminó Matsuyama.


	8. Aclaraciones

**CAPÍTULO # 8 **

Taro Misaki camina apurado tras tres chicas en un centro comercial. Está cargado de bolsas, con facturas rebalsando por los bolsillos y atento a ver ofertas interesantes, la misión de su vida por esa tarde. El sindicato había decidido decorar el cuarto del bebé y reclutaron al pobre de Taro para que las ayudara, porque el resto de los chicos tenía una práctica sorpresa con sus respectivos equipos casualmente el mismo día.

¿Qué raro, no, lo de la práctica? – preguntó Yayoi a sus amigas.

Sí… justo cuando decido salir de la casa, nadie me acompaña, ni el cobarde de mi marido, pero por lo menos me dejó bien acompañada – dijo Sanae, mostrando una tarjeta de crédito.

Así yo también salgo sola todo el tiempo – dijo Yayoi - ¿cómo está el pequeñito?

Está bien – respondió Yoshiko, que empujaba el carrito del bebé – sólo que está renegando, debe estar cansado.

O tiene hambre.

O necesita que le cambien el pañal.

Yo apoyo la noción del cansancio – se escuchó la voz de Taro desde el fondo de 23 bolsas – creo que quiere ir a casa… vamos, chicas, no sean malas con la criaturita – dijo esto con el tono más paternal que podía – mucho deporte para él por un día.

Las tres por fin se compadecieron del pobre, y decidieron volver a la casa de Sanae a dejar las cosas. La gran sorpresa fue el encontrar a Tsubasa, Wakabayashi, Jun, Ryo y Matsuyama viendo tele en la sala, sentados, con cara de no haber hecho toda la tarde más que comer el contenido de las bolsas regadas en el suelo. El grito certero de Yayoi los puso a limpiar toda la casa ni bien lo escucharon:

¡Vagos! ¡Desgraciados! ¡HAGAN ALGO!

Claaaaaaro, nosotras comprando cosas para el bebé, caminando por el bebé, preocupándonos por el bebé ¡y ustedes viendo tele! – Sanae tenía a su esposo de una oreja con la riña - ¡y ENCIMA MIENTEN! ¿Conque partido de emergencia? ¡Ya se me hacía! ¡Manga de ociosos!

Aprovecharon la situación de víctimas para hacer que los cinco pinten el cuarto del bebé ese momento, cosa que tenían que hacer al día siguiente Tsubasa y Sanae, mientras ellos cuatro se sentaban en el jardín a tomar el sol y acompañar al bebé en la siesta. Yayoi miró a Yoshiko, ¡Matsuyama estaba ahí! Ella no sabía qué hacer, pero pensó "Mmm… él esta en casa de Tsubasa, cosa que me da dos posibilidades: como buena integrante del Nankatsu y fiel a su mánager superior recién estrenada como madre, Kumi vendrá a recoger a su novio o ni se asomará porque sabe que estoy yo aquí. Me inclino por la primera, después de todo es Kumi… hora de empezar la investigación" se sentía toda una Sherlock al deducir tanta cosa mientras tomaba una limonada en el patio. Un rato después, giró hacia Yayoi y le dijo en el oído:

Oye… me tienes que hacer un favor. Sospecho que Kumi va a venir hoy, yo me voy a ir ahora, cuando llegue, con esa habilidad que tienes, quiero que le saques toda la información que puedas acerca de cómo es que está con Hikaru.

Por fin alguien reconoce mi talento natural – dijo, metiéndose totalmente en su papel de espía – voy a sacarle todo, andate tranquila.

Perfecto.

Y dime… ¿dónde vas?

A la casa de Matsuyama, puede ser que ahí averigüe algo… (lo que hace el aburrimiento de vacaciones…)

Pero cuidado, en serio, vas a hacerme pasar vergüenzas, sino.

Dile a Sanae que averigüe, Kumi es su amiga. Que Taro no escuche.

¿Qué yo no escuche qué? – Taro les preguntó sin mirarlas - ¿la parte en que Yayoi saca información o la parte en que Yoshiko va a la casa de Matsuyama?

Sí… el único que no se entera es Hayate porque no las entiende, par de chismosas – Sanae y Taro se reían de los intentos de las dos por hablar suave, nunca podían.

¿En qué vas a ir, Yoshiko? Te llevo. Prefiero irme contigo a escuchar más chismorreos de estas dos.

Uy… gracias Taro… me haces sentir tan especial… - dijo Sanae.

Además sé que algún rato me van a hacer pintar el cuarto a mí también

¡TARO! ¡VEN A PINTAR CON NOSOTROS! – Tsubasa le gritó desde una ventana del segundo piso.

¿Ven? – Taro miró a Sanae, triunfal por su acertada premonición – vamos, Yoshiko, te llevo – dijo mientras se levantaba y recogía una chompa que se cayó al suelo – así yo soy el agente que te acompañe en la misión fuera de territorio seguro, ¿sabes que Kumi vive en el mismo edificio en que vive Matsuyama, no? – a Yoshiko le terminó de hervir la sangre

¿Qué? Vamos – jaló a Taro de la mano – nadie me dice nada completo.

Los dos se despidieron de los chicos gritando desde la puerta, y Matsuyama al escuchar que Yoshiko se despedía, soltó la brocha y corrió para alcanzarla, pero lo único que alcanzo a ver es a Taro agitando la mano en forma de despedida desde el auto en movimiento. Volvió desganado a pintar el cuarto, arrastrando los pies y tropezándose casi con cada escalón de las gradas, y cuando sus amigos lo vieron con cara de acontecimiento le dijeron:

Yo que tú, si quiero algo con Yoshiko me apuro, porque parece que el buen Taro te está ganando – aconsejó Tsubasa, con voz de sabio (N.d.l.A.- él aconsejando…).

Se supone que me tienen que dar ánimos… gracias, Ozora.

¿Ánimos para qué? Si tú sigues con Kumi es por algo, ¿no? – Jun se animó a decir algo que nadie se atrevió a hacerle notar - ¿qué quieres con ella? Yo pienso que nada, porque actúas como si no te importara.

Sí, es cierto, y si vas a hacer algo – apoyó Wakabayashi – tiene que ser rápido, Yoshiko volvió muy linda, y si Taro no hace algo, yo la invito a salir – ¿sería uno de los poco ortodoxos métodos de Genzo para animar a sus amigos o no?

Yoshiko y Taro iban riendo de pequeñeces todo el camino, era divertido estar con amigos así, se conocieron tan pequeños… era chistoso que ahora, después de tanto tiempo estén juntos en un auto, yendo a averiguar algo de la novia del ex. Más que la tarea de investigadora a Yoshiko le estaba gustando esto de estar con los amigos… Buena idea esta de pasar todo el verano en Japón. A Taro la compañía de Yoshiko le gustaba mucho, era una muy buena persona … Llegaron al edificio donde vivía Matsuyama después de preguntar en cada cuadra el nombre de la calle y ver cada edificio para ver si correspondía con la vaga descripción que les había hecho Yayoi. Era un edificio normal, gris, habitado en gran parte por estudiantes jóvenes de otros lugares, todos amigos o por lo menos conocidos, que se ayudaban y trataban de apoyar lo más posible a los que recién llegaban. La dueña conocía a todos, y por éso, cuando dos extraños llegaron para preguntar por Matsuyama y Kumi, se portó reservada y desconfiada.

Buenas tardes señora, quisiéramos que nos diga dónde viven Hikaru Matsuyama y Kumi Sugimoto.

Y más o menos, ¿para qué los necesitan? – era una señora de mediana edad, con el pelo negro en un moño y algo como un mandil encima de un vestido de flores guindas.

Queríamos hablar con ellos, son antiguos compañeros de equipo. Me llamo Taro Misaki.

Yo soy Yoshiko Fujisawa.

¿Yoshiko? ¿Fujisawa? Tú nombre me parece conocido… eras amiga de Matsuyama, ¿no?

Sí, era su novia – Yoshiko pensaba que podía sacar mucha información.

Su novia… no no, ellos no están ahora, les puedo decir que viniste.

No señora, está bien, sólo queríamos saber sí… - Yoshiko temía ser "vendida" por la señora.

No, mira, ¿qué quieren? Ya les dije que no están, y cualquier cosa, me dejan el recado y yo se los paso, no hay problema – la señora estaba muy determinada en cuidar la privacidad de sus inquilinos.

No, gracias, era algo que quería saber personalmente… Yo hablo con ellos después, hasta luego señora.

Hasta luego – la señora casi tira la puerta en las narices de Yoshiko y rompe la congelada sonrisa que Taro dejó en su cara después de presentarse.

Los dos regresaban al auto después de fallar totalmente en la misión asignada, se compraron un helado de cono en el camino y luego entraron y se sentaron a tomarlos con las puertas abiertas y desganados, dando unas lamidas tan melancólicas que los helados deseaban haber tenido mejor suerte. Después de estar media hora lamentando su fallido destino espía, decidieron volver a la casa de Sanae, por lo menos iban a divertirse viendo al fino de Genzo pintando un cuarto "con sus manos"… ¿Qué tan sucio estará? Además Misugi tampoco era tan proletario que digamos… tenían que descargar su frustración en alguien más. Como a Taro le daba flojera, Yoshiko encendió el auto, avanzó un poco hasta que vio por el retrovisor una figura que corría y agitaba los brazos en dirección a ellos, paró de golpe (cosa que casi hace que Taro se encaje el helado en las dos fosas nasales y más) y sacó medio cuerpo por la ventana para ver quién era el maniático/a que corría así en una calle.

¡¡Oigan! ¡¡Paren! ¡¡Los del auto negro!

¡Señora! – gritó Yoshiko, totalmente sorprendida, metió su humanidad al auto y le dijo a Taro, o le gritó - ¡Es la señora del edificio!

Hola – dijo la señora, jadeando, seguro había hecho el ejercicio de un mes – qué bien que los alcanzo.

¿Por qué corrió así? –preguntó Taro admirado, porque a pesar de la respiración alterada por el esfuerzo físico, del moño no se había salido un solo cabello.

Me olvidé devolverte esto, como ya estás aquí y Kumi me dijo que algún día iba a hacerlo Hikaru, mejor lo hago ahora, así les ahorro el trabajo – dijo la señora, entregándole un paquete algo pesado.

¿Qué es esto?

Kumi me dijo un día que guardara las que lleguen porque Hikaru ya no las quería ver. La buena muchacha seguro quería ahorrarle disgustos a su novio.

La cara de Yoshiko se desfiguraba a medida que la señora iba dando explicaciones, abrir los ojos más le era anatómicamente imposible y maldecir más en la cabeza era moralmente indebido. Se quedó viendo a la señora sin responder, mientras terminaba de procesar las ideas. Taro fue el que habló, todavía podía articular una frase coherente más.

Gracias, señora… - dijo mientras recibía el paquete – muy gentil de su parte.

No es nada – dijo la señora mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba del auto – Hasta luego.

Hasta luego.

Yoshiko arrebató el paquete de las manos de Taro y rasgó el papel café como si fuera un regalo de cumpleaños de 29 de febrero. Cayeron muchas cartas en su regazo, algunas arrugadas, abiertas, leídas, medio amarillas; otras, cerradas y más nuevas. Obviamente todas tenías estampillas de Oakland. Taro empezó a verlas, ninguno podía creer, querían matar a la desgraciada que había hecho esto. Yoshiko encendió el auto y pisó el acelerador a fondo.

Todavía podemos alcanzar a la infeliz – dijo entre dientes, con las chispas que le salían por los ojos de la rabia.

¡Calmate! ¡Vamos a chocarnos! ¡Y vamos a pasar papelones si llegamos!

Yoshiko no le hizo caso, ni a su conciencia, que le decía que lo que hacía era un poquito ilegal. Llegaron a la casa de Sanae, Yoshiko saltó del auto, corrió a la entrada, abrió la puerta de una patada (tienen que imaginársela despeinada, con unas gotitas de sudor en las sienes, los ojos irritados, las manos cerradas listas para golpear y echando vapor por la nariz). Buscó cuarto por cuarto, dando portazos a diestra y siniestra, hasta que Sanae, debidamente armada con un palo, salió a su encuentro.

¡¿Yoshiko! ¡¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO!

¡¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ KUMI! ¡LA VOY A MATAR!

¡Kumi se fue hace media hora! ¿Qué te pasa? – Sanae seguía "empuñando" el palo, sólo por si acaso.

¿No está? – preguntó Yoshiko, calmándose y volviendo a su color habitual de piel – uy, perdón – ahora tomando un interesante rojo-vergüenza – no era mi intención molestarlos…

Taro entró corriendo tras ellas, jadeando, como si hubiera buscado a la loca por toda la casa.

¡Yoshiko! ¡No hagas estupideces!

Tarde… la escuchamos todos.

Peor vergüenza… ¿qué iba a decir a Matsuyama después de semejante griterío? ¿Y si Yukari seguía ahí? ¿Y Jun? A Tsubasa se lo controlaba, pero ¿y a Ishizaki?

¿Quie… quienes todos? – se atrevió a preguntar, después de un minuto de silencio militar.

Tsubasa, Yayoi y yo, para tu suerte.

El alma le volvió al cuerpo. Los tres fueron a la cocina y se botó a la primera silla que vio.

¿Así que vas a matar a Kumi? – preguntó Tsubasa, divertidísimo – Por fin salieron a la luz tus deseos reprimidos… Taro ¿qué le hiciste?

Sí, mirá que nuestra dulce Yoshiko también puede ser salvaje – rió ahora Sanae.

Yo que tú no pongo a "salvaje", "matar" y "Kumi" en un mismo párrafo, Sanae… - la defendió Yayoi.

Sanae se puso roja en cuestión de milisegundos, ahora todos reían, divertidos, pero habían tres cabezas que estaban conectadas… ¿Qué había hecho Kumi esta vez?


	9. Una Reunión Memorable

**CAPÍTULO # 9**

La reunión de hoy iba a ser interesante. Después de una semana de no haber invitado a Yoshiko a ningún tipo de evento social público comprometedor, por fin Sanae había decidido que el tiempo prudente pasó, que la loca ya estaba tranquila y que ya podía convivir con otros seres humanos. La reunión iba a ser en un lugar elegante, era una especie de fiesta de cierre de la temporada futbolística antes de entrar al receso (excusas… excusas…), y lo interesante es que a Yayoi le había llegado el chisme de que por fin Kojiro se mostraría en público con su nueva pareja, lo que quería decir que la cosa iba en serio. Aparte, lo más interesante de la reunión, y que Yayoi no sabía, era que Genzo invitó a Yoshiko a ir con él.

Yoshiko se estaba poniendo el perfume maravilla, casi lista, tal vez así atraiga a alguien un poco mayor que Hayate. Como siempre, había olvidado buscar el par del arete que quería usar, y ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa ya cuando Genzo llegó al departamento para recogerla. Tocó la puerta y la señora Fujisawa abrió, lo saludó amablemente pero con seriedad, la traicionada ahora era ella, claro, aparte de Matsuyama… Sonreía a Wakabayashi mientras pensaba una y otra vez "Yoshiko malvada, cómo le hace esto al angelito, aunque este no está tan mal que digamos…." Después de estar un rato en la sala y hacerle el interrogatorio pertinente, la señora le gritó a Yoshiko que Genzó ya llegó por ella justo cuando vaciaba 3 joyeros en busca del arete preciso. Cuando salió (otra vez, vístanla muuuuuuuy linda, pero elegante, sobria y con buen gusto, como para que impresione a nuestro arquero) Wakabayashi se paró y le dijo:

Yoshiko, si me decías que ibas a ir así, me arreglaba un poco más… - obviamente dijo esto para que las dos le digan "Nooooooo… si estás bieeeeeeeeeeen, cómo dices semejante cooooooosa…"

Estaba con un terno negro, con una camisa ploma y una corbata ploma de tela un poco brillante, como de satén. El corte del traje era impecable, justo a la medida. Tenía el cabello con gel, exactamente lo suficiente como para mantener un poco desordenado el peinado (como el de esta foto). Estaba perfecto. Se saludaron cortésmente, e impresionados el uno con la otra, salieron por fin. El bueno de Genzo siempre tiene maneras buenísimas de impresionar… Sacó el auto de su hermano sólo para la ocasión, usó el perfume especial, aparte era todo un caballero, sin dejar la arrogancia tan típica y que tanto nos gusta de él.

En serio estás muy bonita, Yoshiko.

Gracias, Genzo, - ella se sonrojó por fin – pero mi mamá ya no est�, así que ya no tienes que adularme.

¡Pero es en serio!

Cambiemos de tema – a ella le incomodaba esta charla, las inseguridades salían a flote - ¿no dirán nada tus amigos por haberme invitado a salir?

Vamos a darles la sorpresa.

Llegaron por fin al lugar, Wakabayashi ayudó a Yoshiko a salir, habían miradas comprometedoras entre los dos, y cualquiera que hubiera estado con ellos ese momento se hubiera sentido incómodo. Entraron al salón y la primera mirada acusadora fue la de Tsubasa, increíblemente el niño paz reaccionó. Empezó a esparcir el chisme, dándose la vuelta y contando a su esposa lo que vio.

¡Sanae¿Viste eso? Wakabayashi llegó con Yoshiko a la fiesta! Yo sabía que Taro quería invitarla a salir.

¡NO! – respondió Sanae, indignada – no pensé que Genzo haría eso a su amigo.

Pero lo amenazó… - Tsubasa recordó lo que pasó al pintar el cuarto del bebé.

Igual, se notaba que le gustaba, pero no sé, ellos sabrán lo que hacen – Sanae se molestó en serio con Genzo.

La pareja trató de calmarse y ninguno de los dos dio importancia al asunto. A medida de que Yoshiko y Genzo pasaban por el lugar, buscando a sus amigos, se volteaban cabezas y los miraban sorprendidos, sin decir nada, claro, no había que ser arpía. Llegaron hasta donde estaban los Ozora, que casi ni se dignaron en saludarlos, cuando Taro entró al lugar. Yayoi, que observaba detenidamente la escena desde lejos, sin perderse un detalle, reía imaginando la reacción que Sanae tendría al ver a su protegido traicionado por uno de sus mejores amigos, pero de repente la vio sonreír y hablar animadamente con alguien más. Lo que habían visto Sanae y Tsubasa fue a Azumi entrando tras Taro, agarrada de su mano. Ahí, entre chiste y chiste, se enteraron que Taro comentó días antes a Genzo que Azumi iba a llegar, entrando así a un acuerdo tácito respecto a lo que pasaría con Yoshiko y ellos dos. Ahora que la "traición" había sido superada, la pregunta que se hacía la mayoría era ¿Por cuántos años la señorita Matsumoto era mayor que Hyuga? Se veía preciosa, se conservaba magníficamente¿habría usado alguna trampa quirúrgica? Y Hyuga se veía tan bien, cómodo y feliz con ella… ¿qué le estaría enseñando la señorita Matsumoto? Muchos comentarios de este tipo quitaron la atención de la otra extraña pareja que había llegado antes.

Por fin Yayoi decidió ir a saludar a sus amigos, y Jun, que aprendió con el tiempo a disfrutar del pasatiempo de su novia, le daba teorías exóticas acerca de la situación mientras caminaban:

Debe ser que Genzo y Yoshiko son primos lejanos, y le invitó a salir porque no tenía pareja.

No, no creo… se ven bastante acaramelados juntos – respondió ella, analizándolos casi con ojos clínicos.

O seguro Taro le pidió a Genzo el favor, porque la otra chica llegaba y no sabía como deshacerse de Yoshiko para la fiesta sin lastimarla.

No, no, Taro es más educado y elegante que eso, le hubiera dicho a Yoshiko la verdad, son buenos amigos.

¿Y si se las sortearon?

Claro, – respondió Yayoi, sorprendida por la brillante respuesta de su novio – como somos planchas¡no! lavadoras¡mejor! canastones con conservas y detergentes…

No quise decir eso, pero sabes que hay métodos extraños.

Uy sí, Jun, ojalá no me entere que hiciste eso conmigo…

¿Yo, contigo? No, mi cielito, vida, corazón – habló con la voz cursi que usaba para hacerla reír - ¿cómo no voy a fijarme en una pelirroja? La verdad es que te reservé ni bien te vi, así los otros no intentaban nada contigo…

Pedazo de cínico… - no podía enojarse mucho tiempo con él, se acercó y le dio un beso.

Sanae había entendido la situación… ya no quería matar a Genzo por mal amigo y a Yoshiko por fácil, así que las tres parejas se fueron a sentar a la mesa que reservaron. Pronto llegarían Misugi y Yayoi, y lo mejor sería ver cómo se pondría la cosa cuando Matsuyama y Kumi aparezcan y, según las averiguaciones que hicieron días atrás, se sienten en la mesa de atrás (en realidad iban a estar en la mesa del frente, pero Sanae hizo que Yayoi moviera contactos y los pusiera atrás, porque era mejor que Matsuyama la vea todo el tiempo y a Yoshiko le dé vergüenza darse la vuelta y babear por él, cosa que haría todo el tiempo si lo tuviera al alcance de su vista). Los futuros Misugi se sentaron, y no pasaron ni 15 minutos cuando las chicas se deshicieron de sus maridos con la excusa de ir al baño a empolvarse la nariz, ante las miradas insistentes de Yoshiko.

No me dijeron lo que averiguaron con Kumi ese día, malas agentes – les reclamó.

Sí, claro, agente 00histérica, - respondió Sanae - ¿hablarte en ese estado de conciencia?.

Fueron noticias desagradables, ustedes dos saben muy bien que sí – Yoshiko quería ser avestruz.

Aparte teníamos que confirmar algunos datos… - Yayoi daba explicaciones por su mala actuación como informantes.

A ver, cuénteme ahora – la pobre de Yoshiko agonizaba de curiosidad, (no "moría" porque, había que aceptarlo, Genzo estaba interesante…)

Ah, lo que pasa es que Kumi está enamorada de tu novio, total y locamente.

"Díganme algo que no sepa…"

Sí, y nos dijo que tuvo que hacer algunas cosas turbias para estar con él.

"Uuuuuhm"

Aj�, y aparte no quería que te dijéramos nada.

Sí, pero somos pésimas con los secretos – las dos se miraban, divertidas.

¿Y no averiguaron más? Yoshiko exigía mejor información que esa.

Pero espera, no te contamos la mejor parte.

¿Qué?

Lo que pasa es que tu repentina desaparición fue justo lo necesario para que lo de ella y Matsuyama pueda darse.

Sí, nos contó que ella ya estaba ahí, como conquistándolo, pero el que dejes de escribir fue lo mejor y más preciso que pudo pasar entre los tres – Yayoi hablaba con un tono misterioso.

"Ja¡sabía!"

Y lo mejor – dijo Sanae, tratando de mejorar el relato – es que parece que hay alguien que la ayudó.

Mmm… así que no opera sola.

No.

Las tres se pusieron en pose de pensadoras, tratando de llegar a alguna conclusión. Se miraron, la verdad querían lucir sus vestidos y no pasar la noche encerradas en el baño, así que decidieron que, teniendo ya la información básica, cada una comentara las ideas que tengan en el transcurso de la noche con algún tipo de clave.

Volvieron a la mesa sólo para ver a todos callados y aburridos, menos Taro y su acompañante. "Al menos alguien se divierte en la fiesta" pensaban los tres chicos botados en las sillas, envidiándolo. Las mánagers iban a sus lugares, pero Genzo no dejó que Yoshiko se sentara, se paró y le tomó la mano delicadamente.

¿Quieres bailar? – le preguntó, galante.

¿Yo? – Yoshiko puso cara de estúpida (lo siento, pero en estos casos siempre pasa).

¿Estoy hablando con tu otra personalidad? – le preguntó Genzo, riendo por la atinada respuesta de su amiga.

"Ay, qué estúpida" - pensó y aceptó Yoshiko, casi golpeándose la frente – es que mis personalidades toman turnos para aparecer…- lo mira y le regala una gran sonrisa – pero claro, Genzo, vamos a bailar.


	10. Un Baile Memorable

**CAPÍTULO # 10**

Yoshiko tomó la mano de Genzo, que había soltado en el intento de golpe, y fueron a la pista. Había que aceptar que hacían buena pareja y que Yoshiko tenía que empezar a considerar seriamente la opción de olvidarse de Matsuyama. Genzo saludaba a mucha gente en el camino, mientras Yoshiko buscaba un lugar cómodo y al encontrarlo, empezaron a bailar. Genzo exhibió el talento que tenía escondido: la manera en que agarraba la cintura, porque como bailarín era malo… al principio. Después, los dos fueron sintiéndose más cómodos juntos, y empezaron a incluso divertirse. Matsuyama entró, para su mala suerte, en el momento en que mejor bailaban. Al verlos sintió una punzada general, porque los dos se sonreían un poco más que amablemente al bailar. Yoshiko estaba hermosa, como siempre había estado ella para él, pero esta vez no se arregló para impresionarlo. Ese instante sintió también que la perdía. Kumi no se dio cuenta de la cara con que su novio veía a la ex bailando con su amigo porque las buenas de Sanae y Yayoi la habían interceptado e improvisado una charla interesantísima acerca de lo rápido que avanzaba la biología molecular con la nueva tecnología que iba apareciendo en el campo de la ciencia… es decir, habían hecho magia. Por un oportuno carraspeo de Misugi, Hikaru se dio cuenta de lo obvio que se veía, cambió inmediatamente de cara y llevó a Kumi a su mesa. Estuvo sentado 10 minutos interminables, hasta que a Genzo y Yoshiko se les ocurrió volver a su lugar. Sorprendentemente, Yoshiko sólo los saludó de lejos y se puso a charlar con Genzo. El ego de Hikaru exigía a gritos que haga algo, eso era una burla declarada.

Kumi, tengo que ir al patio un rato, quiero respirar.

Te acompaño, corazón.

No, gracias, quedate hablando con Yukari tranquila, voy solo.

¿Seguro?

Claro – se paró de la mesa y le dio un beso ligero en la boca a Kumi, para no levantar sospechas.

En el balcón, solo, apoyado en el barandado con los brazos y mirando las luces de la ciudad (todo melancólico), pensaba en la manera más apropiada de acercarse a Yoshiko sin poner en aprietos a Kumi y a Genzo. Un rato después Jun le dio un golpecito en la espalda para despertarlo y hablar con él.

Así que Genzo cumplió su palabra… - dijo, sin mirarlo.

Pensé que era una exageración, Hikaru, no pensé que haría algo así.

Pues sí… uno cree conocer a alguien y sale con una de estas… - respondió sin disimular lo molesto que estaba con el arquero.

¡Pero por qué te quejas! Yo no te entiendo, tienes novia, no sabes qué hacer con Yoshiko y te enojas porque alguien la invita a salir – Misugi trataba de defender a Genzo - ¿querías realmente que ella espere a que te de la gana de invitarla a salir o hablar de volver?

Matsuyama se dio la vuelta, se apoyó en el barandado, cruzó los brazos y miró el salón lleno de gente. No hablaba porque sabía que su amigo tenía razón. Genzo y Yoshiko aparecían y desaparecían en el movimiento de la gente, habían salido a bailar otra vez. Misugi se dio la vuelta a hablarle, se notaba que Hikaru estaba molesto por todo y tal vez se le había pasado la mano.

Matsuyama¿sabe…s…

No terminó la frase porque Matsuyama ya no estaba.

Genzo aprovechó la buena racha bailarina y sacó a bailar a Yoshiko una canción que le encantaba. Ya bailaban muchísimo mejor, hasta intercambiaban frases completas por 5 minutos sin pisarse. Yoshiko le sonreía, coqueta, se sentía muy bien con él y se notaba que él también con ella. Genzo paró de repente.

Genzo – le decía Matsuyama después de haberle tocado el hombro - ¿te molesta si te corto?

"En realidad sí" – pensó – No, no, para nada. ¿qué se te ofrece? – la frase le salió forzada al intentar no decir "qué cuernos quieres"

Quería saber si me es posible bailar con tu linda acompañante.

Yoshiko los veía, quieta, sin saber qué hacer.

Depende de ella, Matsuyama – Genzo le había dado la incómoda opción de escoger. Un rato fue como si una burbuja los envolviera y se miraron los tres en silencio, y como Yoshiko no decía, nada, le agarró la mano y dijo – Supongo que voy a hacer lo que ella no hace por no hacerme sentir mal – dándosela a Hikaru, para que se queden solos – Cualquier cosa estoy en la mesa, ya sabes. Te espero allá – Genzo se dio la vuelta y se fue, sin ser descortés y tratando de hacer el espectáculo lo menos notorio posible (con clase, es Genzo…).

Hikaru y Yoshiko se miraron, y como no tenían otra, empezaron a bailar. La cosa fue incómoda al principio, Yoshiko miraba a un lado para no tenerlo tan cerca, pero luego los dos empezaron a tranquilizarse y a olvidarse del resto del mundo. Era increíble que al bailar el tiempo parecía no haber pasado, ella no debía perdonarlo tan fácilmente, pero sus ojos… eso sí era fácil, perderse en sus ojos. Él no la dejaba de mirar, la apretó contra su cuerpo más fuerte, le hundía los dedos en la piel, ella sólo atinaba a respirar entrecortadamente, cómo él. Empezaron a girar y a reír, bailaban como nadie y como nunca, los cuerpos se movían con la música en acordes perfectos, estaban tan cerca que los alientos se sentían al rozar las pieles desnudas que había (poca). Hikaru siguió bailando y fue llevándola lejos, y ella se dejaba guiar, porque sabía que en parte ella lo llevaba también. Llegaron a un rincón poco frecuentado del salón y siguieron bailando, como perdidos en el mundo. Kumi se quedó hablando con los jugadores del Nankatsu, buscaba a su novio con la mirada pero no lo encontraba, "Debe estar hablando de fútbol, como siempre… reunión deportiva" se consolaba, pues no quería aceptar que Yoshiko tampoco aparecía por ningún lado. Mientras tanto, ellos habían parado, pero se quedaron agarrados, mirándose.

¿Por qué desapareciste? Me dejaste como tonta esperando, espero que no creas que con un baile vas a arreglar todo el daño que hiciste.

No. No quiero arreglar nada, Yoshiko.

¿Entonces que es todo esto? No dirás que es para que tu conciencia tenga una despedida feliz y sin remordimientos – respondió, molesta.

No.

¿Entonces? Ya no te entiendo¡no sé qué quieres!

Quiero empezar de nuevo contigo.

Yoshiko se quedó helada por la firmeza con que Matsuyama dijo esto, pero la cabeza habló antes que ella misma.

Sabes que es imposible.

Entonces dime que me vaya – Hikaru tocó un punto débil. Yoshiko miró al suelo, sabía que no iba a poder - ¿y¿Ahora no me vas a decir nada?

Obviamente estaba en un problema ya con ella misma¿Iba a mandar al cuerno lo que había "logrado" consigo al tratar de olvidarlo¿Traicionarse? Pero, claro¿Olvidar al tipo que la tenía como tontas noches y noches sin dormir, pensando en qué pudieron hacer para seguir juntos? Era su respeto, su autoestima, contra él.

No sé cómo me puedes pedir esto con Kumi esperándote como tarada hace una hora en tu mesa.

Porque perderla a ella no se acerca a lo que sería terminar de perderte a ti.

El desgraciado era bueno con las frases… Yoshiko no sabía qué hacer, así que lo soltó y se dio la vuelta para que no la vea tan confundida. Matsuyama fue a su lado, y empezó a mirar al mismo punto perdido que ella veía, con los brazos cruzados. Se quedaron callados un rato, hasta que él decidió hablar.

Yoshiko… - la voz ya no era tan firme – Todo ahora depende de lo que quieras hacer. Dime qué hago para que me perdones y estés conmigo.

Yo creo que sabes lo que quiero que hagas.

Sí, pero dame unos días.

¿Ves? Ya pones trabas. Ya estás con tonterías. – lo miró, enojada – Cuando la propuesta que me haces sea seria, me hablas, antes, no te quiero ni ver. – empieza a caminar.

¡Si eso es lo que quieres! – él también se va, por el lado contrario.

Genzo hablaba con los Ozora en la mesa, ya se había metido la idea de que Yoshiko no volvería en la cabeza, sabía desde el principio que era pelear con el fantasma de Matsuyama también, se sintió mal, pero ya estaba advertido. Sanae le había dicho claramente a lo que se metía, y él decidió arriesgarse… pero no estaría mal tenerla aunque sea de amiga, tal vez pase algo después. De todas formas estaba incómodo, claro, lo habían plantado en media fiesta.

Genzo… - trató de consolarlo Sanae – Lo siento pero sabes cómo es la cosa entre ellos.

Sí, pero… no sé, por ahí era diferente.

Tal vez, pero ahora viste que no. No te sientas mal, al menos intentaste y no te pasaste de cobarde, como el tonto de Matsuyama, que ni decide qué hacer y pone mal a las dos – Sanae estaba enojada con la manera de actuar de Hikaru, sus amigas salían lastimadas y él desubicado en tiempo y espacio¿y si era un verdadero imbécil con las mujeres oculto en un buen carácter? Tal vez estaban viendo quién era él de verdad.

Yoshiko tampoco es una persona muy simple que digamos…

No, pero él no debería hacer esto.

Se quedaron callados, no sabían qué más decir.

Tal vez sea bueno que me vaya, ya se puso fea la situación.

Pero quedate con nosotros.

¿Y seguir de violinista? No, tranquila, mañana nos vemos mejor, voy y visito al pequeñito.

Claro, te esperamos…

La charla terminó ahí, pues ante la sorpresa de todos, especialmente del bueno de Genzo, Yoshiko volvía a la mesa. Él la sintió extraña, y por él también, se acercó y le dijo que fueran a otro lugar, para hablar. Llegaron al mismo balcón en que Matsuyama decidió acércaseles, se sentaron en unas sillas que habían en un rincón. Ella no levantaba la vista para nada.

Yoshiko – le agarró la barbilla con la mano, y le levantó la cara, para que lo mirara – Contigo no tengo oportunidad¿no?

Se quedó callada, no sabía qué responderle. Él la dejó pensar, el tiempo pasaba lento y los dos se ponían más incómodos. Por fin habló.

No. No quiero hacerte lo que me están haciendo a mí.

¿Qué?

Tú me gustas, pero no quiero tenerte esperando como tonto a que me dé la gana de estar contigo. No quiero tenerte de segunda opción. – Genzo se impresionó con la sinceridad, pero prefirió que le haya dicho las cosas así. – Yo te voy a avisar si puede pasar algo – Yoshiko le sonrió – Perdón.

Genzo se apoyó en el respaldar de la silla para terminar de procesar la idea, nunca había sido rechazado así en la primera, y peor si la chica parecía sentir lo mismo que él. Después se tranquilizó, no tenía otra, y decidió ser el amigo, se veía que ella estaba mal.

¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó?

Se quedaron hablando el resto de la noche, como viejos conocidos. Ninguno volvió al tema de las cosas entre los dos, así que pudieron estar más cómodos charlando, y nada más. De lejos vieron a Matsuyama en con Kumi, con el brazo en la mesa y apoyando la cara en la mano. ¿Aburrido¿Preocupado¿Triste? No pudieron adivinar. Antes de que ellos pudieran terminar el análisis crítico de la cara de Hikaru, Kumi lo vio de una forma extraña y se lo llevó.


	11. Polémica

**CAPÍTULO # 11**

" Doña Matsumoto y el pequeño Kojiro caminan de la mano. Pasean por una calle conocida, a una hora de no mucho tráfico, pueden ser vistos sin perderse entre toda la gente. Hyuga le suelta la mano y la abraza, la señorita Matsumoto golpea su pecho suavemente, reprimiendo la indiscreción. Sonríen, a Kaori se le notan finísimas líneas en los ojos, a Kojiro le parecen hermosas. Ella empieza a caminar, él se retrasa un poco a propósito, Kaori camina precioso… se queda viéndola hasta que ella se da la vuelta y le dice que no se tarde, que ya estaban retrasados. Hyuga apura el paso, teme ser descubierto, la alcanza, le pasa el brazo por la cintura y se van".

Yoshiko disfrutaba el espectáculo de ver a Kojiro Hyuga enamorado sentada en la mesa de un café, desde la ventana. Había salido sola sin saber qué hacer y decidió tomar algo, así aprovechaba para leer el libro que tenía que resumir para hacer una crítica, y adelantar algo de trabajo. Apoyó la cara en la mano cuando los vio pasar y los miraba, describiendo mentalmente todo lo que pasaba entre los dos. Parecían felices. Cuando creyó que Hyuga la reconoció a través del ventanal, se hundió en el libro, con los lentes bien puestos para fingir que era otra persona que no hacía o pensaba en nada más que en su interesante lectura ("Cómo hacer que el uso de mayúsculas en un texto resalten la importancia de una frase"). Escuchó pasos fuertes y pesados, se escurría por la silla cada vez más al sentirlos cerca de ella¿le reclamarían por haberlos estado viendo tan descaradamente, hasta que no pudo disimular más. Los pasos habían parado frente a ella.

Nunca pensé que te encontraría aquí – escuchó la voz que menos quería escuchar en el mundo, no pudo evitar hundirse más en la silla.

¿Por qué? – respondió, intrigada.

Es la cafetería de mis tíos, no pensé que te animarías a explorar así el terreno contrario.

¿Contrario? Si sólo estoy leyendo…

Ya sé… - dijo Kumi, sentándose frente a ella - ¿cómo ibas a saber, no?

En serio que no tenía idea…

Yo sé que no, no te preocupes…

Kumi apoyó los brazos y veía a Yoshiko a los ojos mientras se enderezaba, pues la pose que había tomado era un poquito ridícula. No se dijeron nada durante los peores 5 minutos del mundo (sin contar desastres naturales, hambrunas y guerras, claro), hasta que a Yoshiko se le ocurrió dar su famosa excusa.

Este… mmm… sí, te cuento que tengo el presentimiento que mi mamá está pálida, así que mejor me voy para ver si se indispuso o algo… - se tocó la frente con el índice – estamos conectadas¿ves?

No… ya escuché hablar de tu excusa famosa… ahora no te vas.

"Ya se armó la pelea… tenía que pasar…"

Si estoy aquí es porque quería hablarte hace tiempo, Yoshiko.

¿De qué? – pregunta tonta, para ganar tiempo.

No preguntes… sabes bien de qué hablo.

Dime.

¿Por qué fuiste a mi casa?

Cuándo…

La única vez que fuiste a mi casa. Una señora te entregó un paquete.

Sí, querida, mis cartas.

¿Le contaste a Matsuyama?

No¿para qué?

Para volver con él… - la miró con cara de decirle "pobre pelotuda" (perdón por la palabra, pero ésa es la cara que ponemos ante una idiotez) – tienes un día de tonta hoy, Yoshiko, qué pasa… no te hagas a la loca, porque sabes bien de qué estamos hablando.

¿Qué quieres que te diga¿Felicidades¿Cómo la hiciste¿Cuánto tiempo estás con tu novio nuevo¿Hace cuánto es el amor de tu vida¿Qué quieres que te diga, Kumi?

Quiero que me digas por qué fuiste a mi casa.

Me parece que ahora la de las preguntas imbéciles eres tú – Yoshiko se estaba enojando por el descaro de la alzada que tenía enfrente - ¿Para qué crees que fui¿Turismo de aventura?

Y por qué me espías¿qué quieres saber? Yo te digo todo ahora.

¿Sí¿Por qué ocultaste las cartas? Por TU culpa pasó todo esto¿pensaste que nunca me iba a enterar? Eres una…

Se calló antes de insultarla, no quería caer en lo bajo que podía llevarla su ira. Kumi ya no la miraba, se distraía con el azúcar que había en la mesa juntándola con los dedos, para no responder. Yoshiko empezó a alistar sus cosas, metió el libro en un bolsón que tenía, se paró, tiró dinero en la mesa y se fue. Kumi se paró y la siguió, sin decir nada… ¿qué podía responder? Yoshiko se dio cuenta de la persecución, dio la vuelta y casi gritó:

No quiero que me vuelvas a hablar nunca si no traes explicaciones claras contigo… pedazo de zorra resbalosa y mentirosa... - esto dicho como a regañadientes, pero fuerte y claro.

Kumi se quedó quieta… no quería provocar un golpe o algo. Yoshiko alcanzó a dar unas cuantas zancadas antes de que el clima volviera a burlarse de ella. Lluvia otra vez; falta de paraguas, también. Corrió hasta algo techado en que mucha gente se protegía, aprovechó para soltar unos lagrimones de rabia y que no se notara por el agua que le chorreaba del cabello a la cara. Sintió una mano que le agarraba el brazo, se dio la vuelta y encontró la gran sonrisa de Genzo frente a ella.

¡Eh, Fujisawa¿Por qué lloras así? – gritó para hacerse escuchar más que el golpeteo de las gotas en el techo ése.

¡Wakabayashi! – le gritó, secándose las lágrimas y sonriendo - ¿qué haces "tú" a pie?

Se ve que no me conoce, señorita Fujisawa… - le respondió, riendo – a veces ni yo encuentro parqueo cerca de donde estoy…

Wakabayashi – se escuchó la voz de Hyuga tras ellos – hace tiempo que no te veía.

¡Hyuga¡Qué sorpresa!

Se dieron la mano calurosamente, olvidando broncas pasadas. La señorita Matsumoto carraspeó desde el fondo para ser notada… Kojiro podía tapar con su gran cuerpo la pequeña humanidad de Kaori Matsumoto.

Uy, perdón linda… - dijo, rascándose la cabeza – te presento a Genzo Wakabayashi, arque…

…ro de la Selección Nacional, claro que sé quién es, chiquito… - le ofreció la mano a Genzo – Hola Genzo¿cómo te está tratando Alemania?

No me quejo – dijo, mientras jalaba a Yoshiko de la mano, porque se había ocultado entre las bolsas llenas de hojas comestibles que una señora cargaba y de un niño en los brazos de su madre, para que no vean sus ojos vidriosos y, como siempre, su cara inmediatamente congestionada. Asomó un ojo y decidió salir al encontrarse con tres caras que la miraban, confundidas por su comportamiento.

Sabía que había visto a alguien conocido en la cafetería, Kaori¿ves? – apoyó las manos en la cintura, con actitud vencedora – Te dije.

Yoshiko no sabía dónde ocultarse, eso quería decir que la habían visto viéndolos con cara de boba.

Sí… es que ando un poco distraída… no los vi…

Seguro que no… - dijo Hyuga cómplice - ¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no te veía…

Es cierto, estoy de vacaciones.

No te pregunto por Matsuyama por razones obvias, pero… ¿y ustedes dos? Se los está viendo seguido juntos¿no?

Nooooooooooooooooo… para naaaaaaada – enrojeció Yoshiko – acabamos de encontrarnos.

Sí… como con ustedes, escapando de la lluvia – respondió un enrojecido Genzo, también.

Qué bueno… todo aclarado entonces… los dejamos solos ahora, tenemos que irnos. ¡Nos vemos luegoooo!

Yoshiko sintió que su salvación se iba corriendo, riendo y gritando en la lluvia, esquivando charcos. Genzo la miró con ojos de "ahora no te me escapas" y la volvió a jalar, pero hacia su auto. Corrieron dos cuadras más, el momento no pudo ser preciso, después de la rabieta que tuvo por culpa del infeliz indeciso de Matsuyama. Hay que darse segundas oportunidades… los dos porquerías son el uno para el otro (obviamente Kumi y Matsuyama). Entraron al auto y comenzaron a reír.

Desde otra esquina, un confundido Matsuyama veía todo el espectáculo. Fue a su auto corriendo, lo encendió y los alcanzó, todavía seguían parqueados en el mismo lugar. No pensaba, no razonaba, ni siquiera podía ordenar sus ideas. Había quedado en recoger a Kumi de la cafetería para ir al cine, pero se había olvidado de todo. Una rabia le roía todo el cuerpo, y un sentimiento de pérdida le oxidaba lo que quedaba. Quería ir y abrir el auto del frente, sacar a Yoshiko a jalones, meterla a su auto y llevarla lejos. No hizo nada. Arrancó, pasó lento a su lado y fue a recoger a Kumi antes de que sea más tarde, por ahí se enojaba, y no quería tener más problemas.

En el auto de Genzo, mientras tanto, los dos se sacaban las chompas mojadas y escurrían todo lo decentemente permitido por la ventana. Disfrutaban de la calefacción cuando por fin Genzo habló.

Yoshiko… ¿quieres ir a tomar un café a mi casa?

Claro, gracias. – Yoshiko le sonrió, amablemente.


	12. La Visita

**CAPÍTULO # 12**

Yoshiko y Genzo llegaron a la muy fina y de buen gusto casa Wakabayashi. Al entrar, un perro que a Yoshiko le pareció feo los recibió emocionado; la llenó de barro en realidad, el perro era grande y casi hizo que resbale y caiga sentada en el pasto que rodea un sendero empedrado que lleva a la casa. Obviamente se nota que a Genzo le gusta el perro, porque sin importarle la mugre, la baba o el desagradable olor a perro mojado lo abraza, lo acaricia y se deja lamer.

Tengo este perro desde pequeño, sólo que en otra casa. Lo trajeron hace poco aquí, más o menos desde que yo volví… para pasar la temporada juntos, supongo.

Qué tierno… hace que el perro se mude para tenerlo cercaaaa…

No te burles, Yoshiko desalmada.

Genzo se agachó y habló con el perro, ignorándola.

¡John¿Por qué vienes a recibirme en esta lluvia? – le habló con la voz que usa también para hablar al pequeño Ozora – Ya estás viejo, amigo… te vas a enfermar… ¡andá a tu casita!.

Claro, Genzo, como te entiende…

Aunque no creas, nos entendemos, y él sabe lo que digo – volteó a ver al perro - ¿verdad?

El perro lo vio, como extrañado, movió la cola emocionado un rato, dos minutos después lo volvió a mirar, se aburrió, dejó de mover la cola y se acurrucó a sus pies.

Sí, Genzo, te entiende a la perfección.

No – dijo, avergonzado – lo que pasa es que está cansado.

¿Sí?

O está enojado porque no lo vi todo el día.

No me digas…

Lo que pasa es que cree que me gustas y quiere hacerme quedar mal – mensaje subliminal N°1.

Yoshiko se quedó sin respuesta sarcástica. ¿Estaba el fuerte de Genzo diciéndole que le gusta otra vez? No pudo creer que el chico éste sea tan persistente, aún después de una negativa… ¿Y su orgullo? Se pusieron a caminar hacia la casa, aunque ya no rápido, como estaban mojados, un poco más de agua no era gran cosa, aparte la lluvia había disminuido y sólo caían gotas pequeñitas, casi como un agradable rocío. Hubo un largo silencio incómodo entre los dos en el camino. Por fin Genzo volvió a hablar.

Sí… sí… así pues… el perro…

Sí¿no? Qué cara está la papa… - Yoshiko usó la frase que tenía en caso de extrema falta de temas de conversación.

¿Qué? – Genzo no entendió el chiste - ¿La papa? No, no sé, la verdad no me ocupo de esas cosas.

Sí, seguro que la sirvienta sabe¿no?

¿Sirvienta? No, Yoshiko, no… se le dice "Ama de Llaves" – Genzo le respondió el sarcasmo con más sarcasmo, con un tono de profesora de 1ro de primaria.

Perdón, señorito Genzo.

Perdonada, pero que no vuelva a pasar.

Llegaron a la puerta y les abrió una mucama después de haber tocado un solemne timbre una sola vez.

"Mmm… el servicio acá es rápido… me pregunto qué hará si les pido una porción de papas fritas con orégano secado al sol…" – piensa Yoshiko, asombrada.

¡Señorito Genzo¡Está todo mojado¡Se va a enfermar! – le reclama la mucama, empujándolo adentro para apurarlo y para que llegue a la secadora de pelo antes de que se enfríe más. El "ama de llaves" era una señora bajita, maciza, de cabello rizado recogido, voz potente, un uniforme morado chistoso y notable don de mando.

"Je je je… señorito… je je je" – ríe para sí Yoshiko – Jijijijijiji – no puede aguantar las carcajadas, trata de ahogarlas – AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – misión fracasada.

¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes, Fujisawa? – le reprocha, avergonzado.

De nada, señorito, no se altere, cuidado que su corazoncito lata más de lo debido y se desmaye – lo mira con una carcajada reprimida en la boca.

Yoshiko Fujisawa, no molestes, te va a ir mal…

No quise irritarlo, jamás como se debe alabado () Genzo Wakabayashi, perdone mi descaro, desde ahora ni siquiera lo miraré directamente a los ojos, soy demasiado atrevida – Yoshiko bajó la mirada e hizo una reverencia exagerada.

¡Te dije que te iba a ir mal! – corre hasta alcanzarla, le agarra por la cintura, la alza y se la pone al hombro, mientras ella patalea en el aire ya - ¡Te advertí que algo iba a pasar si seguías! – Genzo corría cargándola, ella no veía nada, sólo atinaba a golpear y patear donde podía, riendo y gritando.

La llevó hasta la sala diaria de estar (no una tan fina como el salón de visitas; en esta sala estaba la tele gigante, sillones cómodos, un refrigerador pequeño de bar, un equipazo de sonido, juegos de mesa… solamente lo básico para pasar el rato) no sin antes dar 324324 vueltas con ella, saltar, correr y casi tropezarse. La tiró en el sillón más grande, ella sintió cómo se hundía y cómo Genzo empezaba a hacerle cosquillas a diestra y siniestra. Empezó a reír como loca, en realidad disfrutaba el asunto, hace tiempo que no sentía cosquillas, y si alguien había intentado hacérselas, no había pasado nada, como si bloqueara sus receptores o hubiera perdido el gusto. Genzo se mordía los labios para no reír muy fuerte, pero no lo lograba, así que por toda la casa se escuchaban las carcajadas de los dos, que reían como locos. Un rato de ésos, cuando pararon, Genzo se sentó a los pies de Yoshiko, los levantó y se los acomodó en su regazo, poniendo la mano en las pantorrillas de Yoshiko. Ella sintió algo extraño con esta inocente situación, sin ninguna intención "muy" extraña por parte de Wakabayashi por lo menos, y aguantó estar echada así con las manos de Wakabayashi en sus pantorrillas no más de diez minutos. Se sentó de golpe a unos recatados 25cm. de Genzo en el sillón, tirándose en el respaldar para descansar un poco después del tremendo ejercicio que era para ella estar echada y reír como condenada. Él se agachó y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas, viendo al piso, luego volteó a ver a Yoshiko y ella tuvo la imagen "in fraganti" más cautivadora y sensual de Genzo hasta ese momento.

"Shu, malos pensamientos, shu shu" – se dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza y movía las manos como espantando moscas alrededor – "mente sucia, trozo de depravada… ¡Cómo imaginas esas cosas!"

¿Estás bien, pequeña?

Ahí a Yoshiko recobró la compostura en menos de 0.01283 de segundo, pues sólo Matsuyama le decía "pequeña". Alisó su polera un poco, se arregló el pelo. Todo pensamiento extraño con Wakabayashi se le había ido de la cabeza… ¿qué estaría haciendo Matsuyama ese momento?

Voy a conseguir algunas cosas para cambiarnos – le dijo Genzo, sacándola de sus pensamientos – te vas a enfermar o algo si es que no te quitas esa ropa mojada.

Sí, gracias… te espero aquí.

Yoshiko volvió a sus cavilaciones… de repente sintió celos atroces al pensar en todo lo que pudo haber pasado entre Hikaru y Kumi, total, vivían solos en una gran ciudad, en el mismo edificio, y eran novios. La evolución natural e instintiva de una relación es ir más allá de los besos, y ellos habían tenido el tiempo suficiente para todo y sin interrupciones. La idea le daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza, y cada vez se ponía peor.

"¿Por qué se me mete esta idea en la cabeza ahora? Fácil, Yoshiko- se responde – porque ahorita acabas de darte cuenta de que tú eres humana… y Matsuyama también".

¡Yoshiko! – gritó de repente Genzo "sin polera" desde el barandado de algún piso - ¡ven a cambiarte!

"Nooooooo… ¿siempre tengo que estar en situaciones tan… tan comprometedoras? Maldita lluvia…"

¡Yoshikoooooooooooooo¡Apuraaaaaaaa! – el bueno de Genzo se desesperaba, tenía frío y quería darle la ropa de chica que consiguió apenas e indicarle dónde tenía que ir; necesitaba cambiarse y encima ella tardaba en subir.

¡Ya voooooooy!

Subió un montón de gradas casi corriendo, también tenía frío, y se encontró con un húmedo y semidesnudo (N.d.l.A. Jejeje… estoy exagerando, pero una babea con este chico¿no?) Wakabayashi esperándola al final de la escalera. Otra vez la imagen celestial e hipnótica… "Matsu ¿qué?"

Espero que esta ropa no te quede tan mal… busqué algo que te quede… - le señaló un cuarto cruzando el pasillo – te puedes cambiar allá. Si necesitas algo, me dices.

"Uuuuuh… se fijó en mi talla (�!)" – le sonrió y recibió la ropa y unas toallas – Gracias, don Wakabayashi, pero andá a cambiarte, que te vas a enfermar – lo sacó de su vista inmediatamente.

Empezó a cambiarse en un cuarto que parecía de chico, y con dos dedos de frente podía deducirse que era el de Genzo. Las paredes tenían muchos pósters de futbolistas y medallas, las mesas y anaqueles estaban adornados por trofeos, una pelota vieja con un reto escrito en ella (sí, había leído lo que decía), cachos, uniformes, y la infaltable colección de gorras de todo tipo y color que Genzo tenía. Se empezó a cambiar e iba en la mitad del proceso cuando la puerta se abrió, lentamente. Yoshiko sólo atinó a pensar "acá yo ya…" hasta que se metió una cabeza… se tapó las vergüenzas con el cubrecamas en tiempo récord, destendiendo toda la cama y haciendo caer unos libros que estaban ahí. Se escuchó por toda la casa un…

�¡SAL DE AQUÍ, DEPRAVADO!.

Genzo escuchó el alarido y salió del baño corriendo, para ver lo que pasaba. Por ahí uno de sus hermanos había entrado sin querer o John empujó la puerta… Yoshiko no gritó antes por obvias razones (pensó que Genzo se había animado por fin a hacer algo), pero le salió un grito visceral cuando vio la cara de Ishizaki y la mitad de su cuerpo entrando al cuarto. Wakabayashi encontró a Ryo siendo golpeado brutalmente por Yoshiko con una almohada de plumas, al tiempo que lo insultaba con frases difíciles de volver a repetir por las nuevas y extrañas combinaciones de malas-palabras y groserías. Genzo no pudo más que pararse en la puerta y reír, al pobre de Ishizaki no le habían dado oportunidad de explicar algo, ni siquiera de pedir disculpas.

¡Yoshiko! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA – reía - ¡Es Ryo! JUA JUA JUA JUA JUA – las carcajadas le salían como disparadas, ver a Yoshiko semidesnuda peleando por su honor…

�¡Infeliz, pervertido de #&¡Y tienes novia, cerdo de "#"¡Así son todos ustedes, so #"&!

¡Pero yo qué hice¡El ama de llaves me dijo que podía entrar a buscar a Genzo tranquilo!

Ryo sólo podía protegerse de los golpes. Media hora después de peleas, gritos, maldiciones y acotaciones acerca de la vida sexual de la madre de Ryo, los ánimos se calmaron y Yoshiko se quedó con Genzo en el cuarto después de botar al pobre de Ishizaki a patadas. Ella se había dado cuatro vueltas de cubrecama alrededor del cuerpo para taparse, y él seguía riendo. Un rato después pararon de blasfemar y de reír, respectivamente, se miraron a los ojos y se acercaron lentamente. Cada uno podía ver la boca del otro, y había que decir que ninguna estaba mal, aparte que ambos sabían que ese beso era esperado y deseado desde antes. Él la abrazó por encima del cubrecamas (apenas, pero esos brazos lo pueden todo), ella se derretía al sentirse rodeada por él, se sentía el aliento del otro chocar contra el propio, pero…

�¡SEÑORITO GENZOOOOO¡EL TÉ ESTÁ SERVIDOOOOOOOO!

Adiós magia, chau deseo, nos vemos pronto, "momento preciso". Se separaron, sonrieron y sin decir palabra Genzo salió y Yoshiko empezó a cambiarse. "Parece que realmente no estamos destinados a tener algo entre los dos…". Ella ya culpaba al destino las perfectas interrupciones entre ellos. Poco después tocaron la puerta.

¿Estás lista? Es mejor que bajemos, porque sino el ama va a empezar a gritar más e Ishizaki va a empezar a pensar en el buen chisme que dará al resto.

Sí, ya vamos, estoy lista.

* * *

() Frase sacada del primer tomo del "Quijote de la Mancha" 


	13. Un Exótico Detalle

**CAPÍTULO # 13 UN EXÓTICO DETALLE**

Sanae…

¿Sí?

…

¿Yayoi?

Es que estaba pensando en que Yoshiko estaba muy rara estos días… ¿te llamó o algo?

No… es cierto… - Sanae tomo un sorbo de té de la taza que sacó entre sus papeles y cuadernos, tenía que terminar de estudiar Derecho antes de que demandaran a Ryo por alguna de sus torpezas, lo había prometido.

Es que me parece extraño que no haya aparecido tanto tiempo… ni siquiera Machiko habló con ella, la llamé para saber, y nada… - Yayoi jugaba con su pelo, muy preocupada por la ausencia de su amiga.

Y… Yayoi… ya que estás en receso laboral – dijo Sanae algo exasperada por la fresca actitud de Yayoi, mientras mecía la cuna del bebé, que berreaba por puro gusto - ¿por qué no vas tú a buscarla?

Buena idea, Sanae querida, seguro darás bien los exámenes, eres muy ingeniosa.

Tengo que estudiar mucho para dar bien los exámenes… así que si quieres te presto la llave de mi auto… - Sanae ya había vaciado toda su cartera en la mesa para buscar.

No, tranquila, traje el mío.

Se despidieron. Yayoi dejó a una aliviada Sanae estudiando y haciendo el papel de madre en su casa y mujer moderna, para buscar a la tercera co-fundadora del sindicato. Vagó por las calles tratando de recordar dónde vivía Yoshiko hasta que le dio un chispazo de orientación y dio con el lugar. Bajó del auto y justo la encontró entrando por la puerta principal del edificio. La acorraló, la intimidó hasta hacerla retroceder en dirección a su auto, la metió y entró. El silencio llenó el ambiente. Por fin una se quejó.

Claro, nosotras arriesgando nuestras reputaciones de personas discretas y sutiles por ti y no eres capaz ni de llamar para saludar.

Es que estaba ocupada…

Haciendo qué… ¿maquetas? O curabas la eterna palidez de tu madre todos los días.

Tengo trabajo que hacer, Yayoi, no creas que estas son totales vacaciones.

No… para nada… por eso estás viendo tele en la casa de tu madre todo el día para no ver ni a Hikaru, ni a Genzo, y ni siquiera a nosotras. Aparte ya se te nota la panza de cerveza…

NO exageres, Yayoi, no hagas drama – le respondió, apretándose la polera en la zona correspondiente, para ver si era verdad – Además no puedo irme contigo, tengo alguien en mi casa, y sólo salí a comprar un refresco…

Sólo si me dejas ver quién es.

¿Para que digas al resto lo que hago? No, gracias.

Bueno… es tu problema. – miró al frente, haciéndose a la ofendida – Chau, Yoshiko.

"Medio que me está botando del auto…"

Me llamas cualquier cosa.

Chau Yayoi, nos vemos luego.

Yoshiko baja del auto, ofendida también, pero corre a atender a su visita, no quería dejar que más tiempo pase, había sido la caminata al supermercado más larga de la historia Fujisawa (quedaba a media cuadra). Entró volando a su casa, puso unos vasos en una charola, algunas cosas para comer, el refresco, y fue a la sala, para ver películas toda la tarde con sus acompañantes y descansar (más). Tres cuartos de película después, cuando ya un tanto igual de la caja de pañuelos desechables estaba esparcida alrededor de un basurero por la mala puntería, se escucharon un portazo y unos pasos apurados que se dirigían a la sala.

¡AJÁ! – gritaba Yayoi a su descubrimiento "in fraganti", señalando con el dedo, con actitud amenazadora. Lamentablemente para ella, y para el ambiente sentimental que reinaba en la sala, sólo encontró a Yoshiko con Machiko y Taro, llorando a moco tendido.

¿Yayoi¿Qué haces¿Ya estás completamente loca?

Es… que… - no habían excusas coherentes, la curiosidad la llevaba a hacer las cosas más extrañas para satisfacer la voz interior que le decía "averigua, Yayoi, averigua…" en susurros, especialmente cuando Yoshiko se portaba tan, pero tan misteriosamente. Trató de disimular el rubor de sus mejillas sentándose entre ellos, agarrando un pañuelo y mostrándose dispuesta a llorar sinceramente el resto del vídeo con los tres, porque aparte Jun estaba en un entrenamiento y no lo vería hasta más tarde. Toda la película bailó en la cabeza de Yayoi la frase de una canción que había escuchado por casualidad "…Me siento en silencio, como gol visitante, no me hablen del absurdo instante, deberían barrerme la sombra…"()

Horas después, con 3 películas románticas vistas, Yayoi empezó a escurrirse sigilosamente del lado de sus compañeros de llanto, llegó a la puerta y escapó. Los otros tres decidieron dejarla ir sin trabas, tanta lágrima había sido castigo suficiente para la pobre… Fueron a ver a la ventana, alcanzaron a ver a Yayoi con los cabellos al viento, cruzando la calle corriendo para alcanzar su auto sin ser interrumpida en su huida.

Se pusieron a ver una película de terror agarrados los tres de las manos, con los pies encima el sillón para que no los jale algún monstruo y con Taro al medio por cobarde, cuando sonó el timbre desesperadamente. Obviamente los tres hubieran aparecido en el techo colgados de la lámpara, si es que Machiko no hubiera empezado a gritar como loca, corriendo sobre su propio eje. Mientras Taro la perseguía en dirección contraria (imagínense los pobres adornos y floreros de la señora Fujisawa), Yoshiko corrió a abrir la puerta para calmar los timbrazos, cada vez más desesperados. En el caos de la bulla, el gritar órdenes a Machiko para que se calme y decir a Taro que cuide el jarrón del centro de la mesa, el azul, que fue regalo de aniversario de sus abuelos y donde muy probablemente su madre pida que se guarden sus propias cenizas ahí algún día, no vio un trapo en el piso y resbaló, alcanzando apenas a frenar entre lo que parecía la selva amazónica.

Este… señorita… - escuchó, al tiempo de sentir una mano que le ayudaba a recuperar el equilibrio.

¿Sí? – dijo con voz de damisela en peligro, esperando ver al valiente rescatador.

Sólo tiene que firmar aquí.

A Yoshiko le costó un poco analizar la idea, se incorporó, se jaló la polera, pasó la mano por el pelo para arreglarlo un poco y volvió a sonreír con la mirada perdida.

Ejem… uhm… mmmjjjjjjjmmmm… (pobre garganta)

Ah sí, sí, claro – Yoshiko tomó el lapicero que le ofrecía y firmó.

Se escucharon pasos pesados y apurados por detrás. Otra vez el trapo. Frenaron antes de llegar a ella.

Bueno… eso es todo. Hasta luego. – el mensajero juró nunca más volver a esa casa de maniáticos, y es más, juró cambiar de trabajo.

¿Qué es! – Machiko trataba de quitar a Yoshiko el paquete de sus manos mientras volvían a sus lugares.

Llegaron más rápido a la sala. Taro cortó con los dientes el cordón que rodeaba la caja y rompieron los tres el papel madera, descubriendo un envase transparente con algo extraño adentro. En la tapa había una nota que explicaba que lo que había adentro era una orquídea:

"La sola palabra conjura todo aquello que es bello, exótico, raro. Un aura de fascinación ha rodeado siempre a esta extraordinaria familia de plantas. Se estima que existen unas 30,000 especies de orquídeas en la naturaleza, lo cual las convierte en la familia de plantas florales más extensa en la tierra. Una familia tan vasta y tan diversa entiende más de excepciones que de reglas…" (http/usuarios.lycos.es/jaromero/phal.htm)

Bla, bla, bla, bla… - Taro se desesperaba - Ya pues, Yoshiko, abrí la caja para ver qué es.

Yaaaaaa… calma, Taro, calma…

Abrió la caja y sacó con cuidado las flores más lindas que le habían regalado en su vida, y también las más exóticas (ver el link de arriba). Después de leer semejante somnífero en la caja, Machiko se ocupaba de buscar la nota del que envió la orquídea, esperando encontrar la nota de amor loco más cursi del mundo. Encontraron un decepcionante papel del tamaño de una tarjeta que decía:

Para la pequeña.

H.M.

Se sorprendieron ante el descaro de Matsuyama de declarar la guerra contra la terquedad de Yoshiko sin aclararle nada, especialmente su situación con Kumi. Después de otras horas de terrible discusión acerca del tema de candente actualidad ese rato, los visitantes se fueron para dejar sola a Yoshiko con su confusión, y para que no los maten es sus casas. Desde que Azumi se había ido Taro buscaba olvidarse del tiempo y del espacio con Yoshiko; Machiko, en todo caso, ya estaba muerta, era muy tarde, así que le pidió a Taro que la lleve a la estación lo más rápido posible. Yoshiko cerró la puerta de su casa, sola, sin saber qué sentir. Se sentó en un sillón de la sala, abrazando la caja de las orquídeas, leyendo y releyendo la nota por todo lado para encontrar algún mensaje oculto o tinta invisible, como alguna vez uno de los dos encontró, pero nada. ¿Qué quería decir Matsuyama¿Por qué le hacía estas cosas? Pero… qué detalle tan lindo¿no¿Quién hubiera pensado que Hikaru pudiera ser tan delicado con un regalo¿Por qué no…

Riiiiiiiiiiing… Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing…

…pudo haberlo hecho antes¿Qué les pasa a los hombres para ser tan tarados todo el tiempo¿qué queremos las…

Riiiiiiiiiiing… Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing…

…mujeres de ellos¿Cuál es nuestra misión verdadera en esta cada vez más confusa vida¿Por qué los árboles mueren de pie?

Riiiiiiiiiiing… Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing…

"Bueno, ya… te contesto… y eso que me estaba poniendo tan profunda…"

Dejó la cajita a un lado y cruzó la sala para buscar el inalámbrico, así después podría seguir en su meditación trascendental al colgar y no tener que moverse después.

Riiiiiiiiiiing… Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing…

¿Hol…

¡PERRA! – se escucharon terribles gritos al otro lado de la línea.

Buenas tardes a ti también.

¡Eres una perra¡Por tu culpa! – comenzaron los sollozos.

¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

¡Como si no supieras quién soy!

Bueno… tengo una idea… tu voz me sueeena… me sueeeeeena… a ver dime algo más…

¡No te bur… - sollozo desgarrador - …burles, imbécil!

Uhh… palabras mayores para una señorita…

¡Te habla Kumi!

"Lo sospeché desde un principio…"- se burló para sí – Kumi, querida, de tanto tiempo…

¡Por tu culpa Hikaru rompió conmigo!

"¡QUÉ!" – pensó, abriendo los ojos como platos - Ejjjjeeeem… ¿Perdón? – tenía que parecer casual.

Me escuchaste bien… ¡Por tu culpa ya no estoy con él!

¿Y yo qué tengo que ver? – ya no disimulaba la alegría dentro de sí - "¡wiiiiiiiii!".

¿Todavía eres tan cínica como para preguntar¡Seguro que tú le dijiste que lo hiciera¡Lo persigues desde que llegaste¡No nos dejas en paz ni un segundo¡ Y si no eres tú, son tus amiguitas!

No meta a nadie más en esto…

¡Pero es verdad! Perra de m… mier… ¡miércoles!

No estoy para escuchar tus quejiditos… si no tienes algo interesante que decir o algún insulto aparte de "perra", podemos empezar a despedirnos…

PERRA SEPARA-PAREJAS de "&$# (pongan su "mala palabra" favorita).

Se escuchó un golpe y luego el tono del teléfono colgado. Yoshiko se encogió de hombros y colgó. Inmediatamente después, se puso a saltar como loca por toda la sala, abrazando la tarjeta y celebrando su triunfo… o medio triunfo. Sonó el teléfono de nuevo¿quién sería esta vez?

* * *

Hola chicas y fieles seguidoras, bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras, gracias por los comentarios. Decidí ser más gráfica en este capítulo, el link es para que se imaginen un poco como yo algunas cositas. El link que van a encontrar es sólo el de la foto, la información la saqué de otra página (no me acuerdo cuál). Uso la frase de una canción (), se llama "Detenidos" y es de Llegas (Grupo Boliviano, si quieren saber más) (Es mi propagandita). Hasta un próximo capítulo, pronto habrá un tipo "concurso" que salió, obviamente, de las tantas charlas con mi amiga Vicky (lean el fic que estamos escribiendo juntas, está chistoso). Ojalá que se puedan poner links, porque si nonos fregamos. 

Un abrazo a todas.

ADRIANA (Sietesoles)


	14. Con las Cosas Claras

**CAPÍTULO # 14 Con Las Cosas Claras**

Después del incidente orquídea Yoshiko caminaba por las calles más concurridas e iluminadas de la ciudad. No podía no temer por su vida, o por lo menos por su integridad física y mental. Habían estado llamando a su casa, para insultarla o sólo para colgar, como habían hecho después de la pelea telefónica que tuvo con Kumi, y tenía un poco de miedo. No vio a Matsuyama después de las flores, ni tampoco supo de él. Las que comentaron el caso fueron Sanae y Yayoi porque Taro fue con el chisme, pero milagrosamente no querían que se entere nadie más.

Poco a poco se acercaba el día en que Yoshiko tenía que volver a su vida normal y solitaria en Oakland. Andrés y Sofía la llamaron unas cuantas veces, la una para pedirle algunos tomos de un Manga que ella coleccionaba y el otro para aclararle que la oferta de salir seguía en pie. Los extrañaba mucho, sí, pero nada se comparaba a la tranquilidad de la vida en vacaciones y con mucha más gente al rededor. ¿Cómo ya estaría el verano californiano? Pensaba volver para pasar unos días en la casa de playa de Sofía, en el sur. Siempre caminaba distraída, pensando en todo, y ahora más, pues tenía que dejar sus cosas listas y hacer las cosas que no haría en Japón por un buen tiempo. Después de encontrar una calle bien segura y acompañándose disimuladamente por una señora que caminaba más o menos a su ritmo, fue directamente a un puesto de comida "rápida" tradicional que le encantaba, y comió su okonomi-yaki favorito con un gusto tal que el recuerdo del sabor le duraría meses.

Siempre sirven buena comida aquí¿no?.

Yoshiko se dio la vuelta hacia la persona que le había hablado.

Hola Matsuyama. – No sabía por qué, pero no se sorprendió.

Hola Yoshiko.

¿Qué haces por aquí?

Te encuentro… - el tono que usaba Hikaru al hablar era de lo más natural. No estaba tratando de sorprenderla ni nada, pero quería que note que estaba allí por ella.

¿A sí¿Y por qué buscas?

Para estar contigo, Yoshiko, sabes bien que sí.

Ella sonrió, pero evitando verlo. ¿Y si era hora de rendirse a este encanto? Levanto la mirada, se encontró con unos ojos traviesos y conocidos, como cómplices.

¿Vamos?

¿Dónde?

¿Tienes que preguntar por todo, Fujisawa?

Le ofreció el brazo, ella aceptó y empezaron a caminar. Se pusieron a hablar de todo, de sus vidas, de sus éxitos, sus miedos, sus inseguridades… lo peor es que Yoshiko se sentía demasiado cómoda con él, sin nada que ocultar, sin necesidad de fingir. La tarde se fue haciendo oscura alrededor, y ellos ni se daban cuenta. Esta vez no pelearon. Esta vez no trataron de lastimarse, sólo hablaron.

A ver dime, Hikaru¿es cierto que tú y Kumi rompieron? – preguntó por fin Yoshiko, tranquila.

Es cierto. ¿Cómo te enteraste? – Hikaru sabía que el círculo de amigos pasaba todo chisme que aparecía, pero quería saber.

Ella misma me lo dijo, el mismo día.

Matsuyama la miró, sorprendido. No podía creer que la pequeña Kumi era capaz de hacer algo tan poco elegante.

¿Y cómo¿La viste en la calle o algo?

No, mejor todavía… - sonrió – me llamó para contarme sus penas y estuvo hablándome acerca de mi vida personal, dándome detalles privados desconocidos de mi infancia y de mi abuela un buen rato.

Matsuyama se rió ante la ocurrencia de Kumi¿tenía tan poco tacto¿Llegó a conocerla algo el tiempo que estuvo con ella? Tal vez en serio lo quería, por eso hacía semejantes tonterías… buen inflador de ego.

Ni pienses alardear por esto, Matsuyama…

Volvieron a reír. El espacio entre los dos se hacía más chico, los brazos se juntaban más al caminar. Entraron a un café de esos extravagantes, Yoshiko había leído el anuncio de Lectura por el Mismo Autor en un cartel en la puerta y quería saber en qué andaban los jóvenes literatos japoneses. Aunque a él no le interesaba mucho, entró para estar con ella, igual, no era un sacrificio muuuuuy grande, sólo era escuchar a un tipo leer, tomar café, y tal vez opinar…

"Ojalá no pase vergüenzas con Yoshiko, sabe muchísimo más que yo de esto… poner modo ´atención en el cerebro, Matsuyama" – se ordenó a sí mismo.

Se sentaron en una mesa visible, "no vaya a creer este chico que por una caminata encantadora ya me tiene lista…" y pidieron unos vinos para amenizar la velada. Las primeras copas resultaron inhibidoras excelentes del carácter, poco después las miradas se volvieron más directas, pero Yoshiko fingía atender al lector todo el tiempo. Matsuyama, por el contrario, la miraba, como queriendo comparar a detalle a la Yoshiko que tenía guardada en la cabeza con la de ahora… estaba más grande, y los años no habían pasado en vano, estaba mucho más bonita, tenía un aire de madurez, intelectualidad y cultura… toda una sabihonda.

Dime, Yoshiko… ¿Te gusta mucho lo que haces allá?

La verdad, me encanta… incluso el mal rato de estar lejos de todo esto es soportable gracias al gusto que le tengo a la literatura…

¿Eso quiere decir que no vas a volver?

Por lo menos no hasta que acabe de estudiar, pero no falta mucho… - se apoyo en la mesa, dejando de ver al tipo que leía en el escenario improvisado – aunque tal vez vaya a otro lugar… quiero viajar.

Por lo menos tienes planes después de esto… yo no sé qué hacer cuando se acabe el fútbol… - su cara demostró su confusión – sabemos que no es para siempre, y la verdad es que en un tiempo el mercado de entrenadores estará atiborrado por los jugadores de esta generación…

Pero has algo más, sabes que no sólo tienes cabeza para el fútbol, ve otras opciones.

Es cierto… pero ahora lo que más me tienta es tu idea de viajar.

Sonrieron. ¿Llegaría pronto la propuesta de viajar juntos? El tipo acabó, agradeció al público con una leve reverencia y se fue. Entró una chica con un cuaderno gordo, una falda rara y el pelo peinado para atrás con mucho gel. Empezó a leer textos depresivos, algunos deprimentes, y hubo uno que ya lindaba con lo patético. Yoshiko y Matsuyama se distrajeron inevitablemente hablando de cualquier cosa mientras tanto, la charla salía natural, ninguno tenía que forzar frases o preguntas para continuar, especialmente con semejante voz-somnífero de fondo. La lectura de textos duró hasta algo pasada la media noche. Salieron del café y volvieron a la caminata por un buen rato. Luego él la acompañó hasta el edificio donde vivía, y en la puerta, al despedirse, se puso frente a ella, le agarró los hombros y empezó a hablar.

Yoshiko, hoy quiero dejar claro que tengo intenciones serias de volver contigo. – Reafirmó la mirada directa a sus ojos – Quiero que sepas que sí rompí con Kumi para estar contigo, y que cualquier cosa que ella haga no me va a hacer cambiar de opinión. Sé también que has estado viendo a Wakabayashi, y que tengo que esperar a que tú decidas con quién estar. – miró al suelo un rato, como para ordenar ideas, bajando la cabeza y sin soltarla – No quiero presionarte, no quiero obligarte a nada, no sé qué es lo que sientes por mí, pero aquí estoy, como siempre, como un amigo, y si quieres, algo más. Ahora todo depende de ti.

Ella escuchó callada lo que decía. En la cabeza reinaba la idea de "Uuuuuuuh… es en serio… ¿no estaré en uno de esos sueños que reflejan mis deseos ocultos? Si sí, ´¡Yoshiko, despertá!". No supo que decir cuando él dejó de hablar. Se acercó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, caminando, tranquila. Matsuyama la vio subir las gradas sin darse la vuelta o parar a verlo, calmada y tomando su tiempo, hasta que desapareció al doblar la esquina del pasillo que lleva al ascensor. Se quedó parado un rato más, hasta que por fin se dio la vuelta y se fue, caminando, en paz. Quiso decirle a Yoshiko todo esto desde la primera vez que se enteró que ella había vuelto. Iba a intentar acercarse a ella una vez más, esta vez era su turno… Y si tenían que estar juntos, se iba a dar, a pesar de las tonterías que ambos podían hacer, especialmente después de las que hizo él. Pensaba esto desde que ella se fue, y más desde que desapareció.

"Uy, me olvidé preguntarle esto, y era lo más importante… ¿por qué me habrá dejado de escribir¿Habrá alguien más? No mostró ningún sentimiento, tal vez ya volvió con otra persona en la cabeza y nada de esto le importa, es más, por ahí la estoy incomodando… Matsuyama cabezón –se ordenó a sí mismo – la próxima vez no olvides preguntar lo importante".

Yoshiko hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano al mantener la calma al ir hacia el ascensor, pero cuando se aseguró que él no la podía ver, se puso a correr y dar saltitos en su camino… Estaba de lo más feliz, y no podía creer lo que pasó. Fue una tarde perfecta y se enteró de todo lo que quería saber de la mejor fuente de información: Matsuyama en persona.

"Tal vez todo salga bien, después de todo, si es que antes no soy muerta por la Furiaaaaaa de Kuuuuuumiiiiiii – pensó esto en tono de presentadora de televisión, burlándose – ya me emociona todo esto… igual, al final me quedé yo con él" – Imposible evitar el sentimiento de triunfo y satisfacción.

Yoshiiiiiiiiiikoooooooooooo… ya es tardeeeeeeeeee… a despertaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrr…

Día nuevo en Tokio. Yoshiko despertó con los mismos gritos de su madre, a la misma hora, pero no se sentía igual. Daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama, viendo las orquídeas ya un poco marchitas que no quería botar, y viendo la pared al otro lado para dejar de pensar en lo mismo. Se levantó de un brinco, acababa de acordarse de que tenía que ir a cuidar al pequeño Ozora, Sanae tenía que ir a clases y hacer una práctica no sabía dónde, y la había llamado al día siguiente del encuentro con Matsuyama para que la ayude, Yayoi ya había sido martirizada con el llanto del pequeño por casi cuatro horas completas una semana atrás. Se vistió rápido, quería llegar antes de que la nueva mamá se vaya para memorizar bien todas las instrucciones y no equivocarse con su casi sobrino. Se embutió el desayuno, corrió al auto de su mamá y se peinó ahí dentro. Manejó como loca y por fin llegó a la casa de su amiga. Salió del auto casi por la ventana porque no podía desasegurar la puerta y encontró a Sanae saliendo, cargada de libros y vestida de adulta (ya saben, un traje muy formal, seriamente peinada y recatadamente maquillada).

¡Sanae¡ Qué bien que te encontré!

Yoshiko de cuerno… pensé que no ibas a llegar – la regañó – Tengo que darte instrucciones precisas, Tsubasa viajó y casi me llevo al pequeño a la Universidad…

Entraron a la casa y Yoshiko recibió las instrucciones más detalladas de su vida, con horarios específicos, colores de ropa adecuados al desarrollo psicomotriz del pequeño y biberones que suplían la ausencia del seno materno, es decir, instrucciones que Sanae daba como toda buena madre exagerada, moderna y primeriza… Le dio las llaves de la casa y le dijo que podía llevarlo donde sea "seguro y menos contaminado que en la ciudad" (Los Ozora vivían un poco alejados del centro de la ciudad). Cuando su amiga se fue, entró a la casa empujando el coche del bebé… se veía tan tierno… fue a la sala y se puso a ver tele, poco a poco fue quedando dormida, como contagiada por el sueño del niño, hasta que casi una hora después ambos fueron despertados por el teléfono.

¿Hola? – respondió Yoshiko con un bostezo.

¡Por qué tardaste tanto!

Sanae, el teléfono sonó dos veces…

¡Pudo haber sido una emergencia¡Pudo haberle pasado algo!

Estábamos durmiendo muy bien los dos, querida¿qué pudo pasar en una hora?

Es que… es que me olvidé ponerle su talco de media mañana.

Se lo pongo yo.

Claro, por eso te llamo… Es el talco que está en un frasco amarillo pastel en el primer cajón de la cómoda que está a tres pasos de mi cama, tienes que sacudir el talco encima del bebé unas 4 ó 5 veces, si es mucho se irrita, pero muy poco no sirve…

Sanae… hoy tu hijo es mío. Sé que quieres cuidar su suave trasero, pero en vez de ponerle el talco lo voy a llevarlo al parque desde ahora y almorzaremos allá, así que… nos vemos en la tarde.

¡PERO¡No hagas tonterías!

¡Si sigues tratándolo así vas a volverlo un mimado del diablo! Necesita aire natural sin filtrar y un poco de plantas. Chau Sanae.

¡Yoshik…!

Sólo se escuchó el sonido intermitente del teléfono. Yoshiko buscó en la ropita y sacó el enterizo menos futbolístico que había, le puso un poco de bloqueador, alistó un super-bolsón con todo lo necesario, cargó el coche con las cosas y el niño, y salió a caminar. Paseó un buen rato por el barrio de lo Ozora, uno tranquilo, rutinario y decorado con colores otoño bien combinados, incluso entre casas vecinas. Encontró un parque limpio y tranquilo, con un montón de niños jugando y gritando, acomodó el coche cerca de un árbol alejado de gran bullicio, sacó una frazada grande, la extendió en el pasto y acomodó al niño junto a ella entre almohadones y mantas, para tomar un poco de sol (no mucho, claro) y leer. Sacó un libro grueso, se puso unos lentes secretos, normalmente usa lentillas de contacto para ocultar su defecto, y se hundió un buen rato en la lectura y el cuidado del pequeño, que berreaba y a dormitaba a su lado.

¿No se te antoja uno así? – una voz conocida le hizo salir de la hipnosis de una buena trama.

¡Hikaru¿Qué haces aquí?

Sanae me dijo que cuidarías a su bebé hoy, así que… aquí estoy, para acompañarte.

Bueno, gracias…

Matsuyama se sentó al lado de una confundida Yoshiko, que sólo atinó a apoyarse en el árbol, poner el bebé en su pecho y seguir leyendo.

Tal vez estés más cómo da si me lo das.

Si quieres…

¡Claro! – le sonrió – ya te dije que para eso vine.

Yoshiko le pasó al niño desconfiando de las aptitudes paternas de Matsuyama, pero se sorprendió al ver que lo agarraba correctamente, evitaba verlo de atrás y le sonreía encantadoramente. Hikaru jugaba con el bebé alzándolo en el aire, moviéndolo y hablándole dulce pero claramente, se notaba que sabía que afecta el desarrollo del lenguaje hablar a los niños como a tarados. A Yoshiko le hipnotizó ahora el juego entre ellos dos, el libro sólo le pesaba en el regazo, porque los miraba y sonreía con ellos, atenta a cada gesto que Matsuyama le ponía al pequeño, haciéndolo reír como loco. Yoshiko volvió a la lectura después, tenía que acabar de leer ese libro pronto, y dejó a los dos chicos jugando al lado. Se acomodó bien en la frazada, empezaba a sentir sueño otra vez, el libro se había vuelto pesado y aburrido en comparación de la fiesta que le hacían los dos en la frazada, se puso a dormir otra vez (debe estar anémica). La despertó un mosquito que pensaba hacer de la punta de su nariz un banquete, movió la cabeza y vio a los dos chicos dormidos, Matsuyama con el pequeño en el pecho, agarrándolo por la espalda con sus grandes manos. Ella se echó de costado sólo para analizar la escena… ¿cuántas veces antes lo imaginó así? Claro, en su cabeza el niño era propio, pero ¿no se veía hermoso? Los miraba sonriendo sin darse cuenta. Matsuyama despertó, tal vez al sentirse observado, pillando a Yoshiko en lo más tierno de su observación. Se sentó tomando al bebé en brazos, sin despertarlo, se paró y lo acomodó en el coche, acercándolo a la frazada para vigilarlo mejor mientras Yoshiko se sentaba. Volvió a acomodarse a su lado, un poco torpemente, los nervios le hicieron perder un poco de la actitud casual que se obligaba a tener con ella, se acercó, le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó. Nuestra querida se derretía en el abrazo. Ninguno pudo aguantar, se acercaron para darse el tan esperado beso, pero escucharon un grito histérico.

¡Claro¡Ustedes se ponen románticos y dejan a mi hijo solo!

Una vez más, la situación se había arruinado completamente. Sanae terminó su trabajo antes y llegó hasta donde estaban ellos interrogando a toda la gente del lugar. Después de asegurarse de que su hijo estaba entero, sin heridas o hambre y bien tratado, los tres se fueron a cenar. Yoshiko y Matsuyama no podían creer su mala suerte, pero las cosas ya estaban claras y declaradas… sólo faltaba la oportunidad.

* * *

Okonomi-yaki : Mariscos y legumbres salteados en la sartén y mezclados con huevo en una especie de torta.

Bueno, perdón si los datos sobre la comida están mal, pero son los que conseguí, con la guía espiritual de Yun, claro. Más disculpas por la tardanza, pero con la U el fic va más lento, al ritmo de la inspiración… (re-lento). Muchas gracias a las lectoras (¿es?) que siguen leyendo mi fic a pesar de la inconstancia. Para ustedes se me ocurrió una idea loca… miren, es como un concurso, sólo tienen que repasar el fic y decirme quién creen que pudo haber ayudado a Kumi con lo de las cartas. Tienen una oportunidad., así que piensen bien su respuesta. El premio será un fic "lemon" personal con la ganadora y el personaje de su elección (escrito por mí, claro). Pueden mandar sus respuestas cuando quieran, les avisaré unos días antes de que el plazo se acabe. Escríbanme a , ojalá se animen a participar.

Un saludo grande.

Adriana

(Sietesoles)


	15. Otro Round

Hola chicas, bueno, quiero decirles que tienen una semana más para mandarme sus respuestas, en el próximo capítulo ya daré el nombre de la ganadora. Gracias por participar a las que ya me mandaron su respuesta (ya saben, pueden escribir también a Bueno, en este capítulo quiero mandar un gran saludo a Hada, que creo que gusta de los conflictos (ojalá que te gusten éstos). Un saludo grande a todos, a mis parroquianas habituales, gracias por los comentarios. ¡Lyn! Sigo esperando el dibujo. Hasta la próxima.

Adriana

(Sietesoles)

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo # 15**

Oye, Yoshiko… ¿No te parece que se la estás haciendo muy fácil a Matsuyama?

Matsuyama no había entrado a la casa Ozora, tenía un entrenamiento o usó esa excusa para escapar de la mirada reprobadora de Sanae. Se despidió de Yoshiko con un beso en la mejilla y se fue antes de recibir alguna indirecta o agresión sutil que tanto gustaban a la señora Ozora.

"No, no puedo hacérsela tan fácil…"

Las amigas se quedaron un buen tiempo juntas después, planeando maquiavélicamente la manera de hacer que este chico se esfuerce un poco –mucho– más … Pero Yoshiko no sabía con qué moral Sanae le daba consejos a ella, considerando la historia que tenía con Tsubasa…

Matsuyama pensaba, sentado en la vereda del edificio en que vive, cómo hacer que la terca de Yoshiko le haga caso. Apoyaba la cara en las manos, las manos en las rodillas, con la mirada hacia el infinito y más allá. Trataba de entender por qué de repente y de la nada ella dejó de hacerle caso. La había llamado unas cuantas veces después del día "B" (el día del Bebé) y ella supo rechazar amablemente toda invitación y propuesta con las excusas más creíbles que escuchó, no podía convencerla…

"Seguro está vengándose por lo de Kumi… pero tal vez ese arquerucho la está invitando a salir o algo…"- no podía excluir al bueno de Genzo de la situación, total, tenía antecedentes comprometedores con "su" Yoshiko.

Kumi pasó unas cuantas treinta y cuatro veces a su lado mientras estaba sumido en tan vital meditación, sin hablarle, claro, para llamar su atención y que el porquería se de cuenta de lo muy enojada que estaba con él. Matsuyama, claro, ni se inmutaba por su presencia, la pobre pasaba resoplando, hablando alto, caminando con pasos pesados, todo, pero él, nada.

"Matsuyama infeliz… no puedo creer que esté así… y yo no le importe" – Kumi pensaba y repensaba la manera de hacer que vuelva con él, o que por lo menos le de importancia, un poquito.

Después del último desfile de Kumi a su lado, la dueña del edificio pasó tras ella, como persiguiéndola. Quería mucho a esos dos, pero esta vez Matsuyama se portaba como un perfecto imbécil. Pasó cerca no sin golpearlo "accidentalmente" en la cabeza con el palo de una escoba, pero suave, nada digno de atención médica. Él recién se dio cuenta del movimiento que había alrededor suyo con el golpe, y de que la señora no había estado muy amable con él estos días.

Decidió por fin ir al teléfono. Organizó mentalmente el discurso que iba a dar esperando esta vez tener un diálogo y no el monólogo al que se estaba acostumbrando a tener cada vez que hablaba con Yoshiko. Marcó el número lento, inseguro, mordiéndose el labio inferior de nervios, casi los mismos que sentía cuando los dos eran pequeños y le agarraba las manos sin querer. El teléfono sonaba al otro lado, Yoshiko corrió para contestar.

¿Hola?

¿Hola? Comuníqueme por favor con la señora Fujisawa.

Una de las amigas de su madre. Matsuyama se desesperaba al otro lado llamando cada cinco minutos para ver si ya lo desocuparon o habían decidido romper el récord mundial de hablar por teléfono. Volvió a sonar, esta vez Yoshiko corrió y decidió que, si era otra amiga de su madre, le diría que no estaba porque viajó a París por cuarta luna de miel justo hace cinco minutos, sorpresivamente. Empezó una carrera de obstáculos desde su cuarto cuando escuchó los pasos de su madre hacia el teléfono, saltó por encima de montones de ropa sucia, limpia, maletas, maletines, sillones y por fin llegó.

¿Hola? – respondió, agitada.

¿Yoshiko? – la voz de Matsuyama acarició sus oídos.

Sí¿con quién hablo? – tenía que hacerse a la interesante y tratar de disimular que esperó esta llamada mordiéndose las uñas parada al lado de su madre mientras hablaba, mirándola con ojos asesinos para que cuelgue de una vez.

Soy yo, Matsuyama.

Hola.

Te estoy llamando para saber si quieres salir conmigo hoy, a tomar un café o algo así, tranquilo.

No gracias. Tengo que alistar mis cosas… y ya tenía planes.

Bueno, en otra será.

Sí, tal vez. Hasta luego, Matsuyama.

Hasta luego, Yoshiko.

Obviamente se quedó toda la noche viendo películas con su mamá y chateando con Sofía (como la autora) sólo por darse el gusto de hacer sentir mal a Matsuyama, o dar el gusto al resto del sindicato.

Yoshiko empezó a empacar maletas, antes de tiempo, sí, pero para poder ver lo que le falta allá. Después del incidente el día del bebé, había puesto prioridades diferentes a la lista de "Cosas que tengo que hacer en Japón" que tenía, para dejar de pensar en el mismo tipo todo el tiempo. No había que negarlo, salió un par de veces con Genzo, el chico tiene algo irresistible en su forma de ser, pero sin que pasara nada extraño o muy interesante. Ellos dos sabían que Matsuyama nunca saldría del medio, así que empezaron a volverse muy buenos amigos, incluso él la apoyó en el plan del esfuerzo (En realidad quería hacerlo de otra manera, un poco más personal, pero ella puso las cosas claras y las distancias bien definidas).

El plan estaba saliendo bien, según sus amigas, pero para Yoshiko la cosa se estaba poniendo fea, faltaban pocos días para que volviera a Estados Unidos y no pasó nada de lo que quería que pasara con Matsuyama. Si lo veía era con alguien más, él ya no fue a su casa ni ella intentaba llamarlo. Él tampoco la estaba pasando bien, no sabía que hacer y las cosas en su edificio se ponían cada vez más hostiles. Había que aclarar la situación con esas dos histéricas, quedó como el malo de la película, claro que no había sido muy amable de su parte romper con Kumi de repente y por otra chica, pero tampoco era para tanto, él había tratado de ser lo más sutil y delicado posible en estas circunstancias, pero ya se estaba hartando. La Doña (como todos le decían) se portaba casi tan ridículamente como Kumi, seguro era por esa complicidad implícita que se tienen las mujeres, especialmente si son amigas, y más todavía si la una había casi adoptado a la otra desde que llegó.

Buenos días, Doña¿tiene el periódico de hoy? - la saludaba Matsuyama, como siempre.

¿No puedes ir a buscarlo tú mismo? – la señora cada vez se ponía más agresiva, nunca le contestó así antes, y es más, cuando bajaba de su departamento le tenía preparada la sección deportiva junto a su beso de despedida al salir.

Salió del edificio con el humor en conflicto, harto de todo, no le importaron las clases y menos el entrenamiento que tenía antes, subió a su auto y fue al departamento de Yoshiko. Mientras tanto, ella, con un pijama viejo, de esos matapasiones que tenemos todos, el pelo revuelto y los ojos hinchados por dormir mal, disfrutaba su octavo sueño, corriendo por un campo con árboles de helado que se derretía, persiguiendo a Matt Damon vestido de elfo, cuando escuchó golpes furiosos en la puerta.

"Debe ser ese pobre mensajero de nuevo…"

Esperó un rato a que su madre abra la puerta. Seguía escuchando golpes, cada vez más fuertes.

"Cómo me enferma que salgan y no me despierten…" – rezongó.

Se acercó a la puerta y ni bien abrió entró Matsuyama furioso, desesperado, dispuesto, si no a matar, a gritarle cuatro verdades en la cara.

¡TÚ CREES QUE VOY A ESTAR ROGÁNDOTE HASTA QUE TE DÉ LA GANA DE HACERME CASO!

Yoshiko estaba tan sorprendida que lo miraba con la boca abierta, olvidándose hasta de la crema que se puso anoche en ese grano gigante que amenazaba con salir a la luz pública.

¡RESPONDEME! – Matsuyama la agarró de los hombros, zarandeándola a su gusto y antojo.

Yoshiko no reaccionó por la sorpresa y porque se veía de lo más sexy enojado, pero por fin se dio cuenta, cuando dejó de sacudirla y la miraba a los ojos desesperado, que no debía tratarla así por ningún motivo. Se liberó de las torpes manos de Matsuyama empujándolo hacia atrás fuerte, y alejándose de él.

¿QUIÈN CARAJO CREES QUE ERES PARA VENIR A MI CASA Y TRATARME ASÍ¡¡YO NO SOY COMO LAS CHICAS CON LAS QUE ESTÁS ACOSTUMBRADO A SALIR¡¡A MÍ ME RESPETAS!

Golpe totalmente bajo, pobre Kumi. Matsuyama se dio cuenta de la estupidez que hacía, la miró avergonzado, se fue a sentar a uno de los sillones de la sala, agachado, apoyando los antebrazos en las rodillas. Yoshiko no se acercó, lo miró de lejos y habló por fin.

Quiero que te vayas ahora – le ordenó, calmada pero firmemente, abriendo la puerta.

Es que no te entiendo, Fujisawa, juro que eres la persona que menos entiendo, y en toda mi vida – pasó las manos por su cabello, como peinándolo para atrás, enderezó la cabeza, mirándola – y todo iba tan bien… ¿qué pasó¿Por qué estás así? Te estoy buscando ya semanas como imbécil para recibir respuestas estúpidas de tu parte… ¿cuántas veces a la semana se pone pálida tu mama, mmm? – preguntó, con un tono de sarcasmo en su voz.

¡Tú eres el que menos me debería pedir explicaciones aquí! – Yoshiko le reclamó - ¡Tú!

¿Y por qué no? – se paró y se acercó a ella - ¡Tú eres la que me trata como basura!

¿Creíste que iba a ser tan fácil¡¿Cómo tú vienes me pides explicaciones cuando fuiste TÚ el que desapareció sin dar ninguna?

¡Y volvemos a la misma pavada¿Nunca va a entender que yo te escribí como imbécil, y nunca respondías, ni cartas, ni mails ni llamadas?

¡Yo¡Con qué cara vienes a decirme eso cuando sabes muy bien que el que se hizo al tarado para poder estar con su amiguita fuiste tú!

_() Ya no respiro como ayer, voy inventando una frecuencia que no grite, desesperada._

_Sólo ves, que he sido infiel, he sido más, tú no lo ves, he sido música_

_Que adornará tu vida, que custodia tus heridas, y te abraza al despertar._

_Música, el bálsamo invisible, el beso más preciso que pueda hacerte llegar, hacerte llegar, hacerte llegar_

Matsuyama no podía responder con algo a eso y salir victorioso del apuro, sabía perfectamente bien que lo que había hecho con Kumi no era del todo bonito.

Nunca te voy a entender¡no sé por qué insistes con eso!

Yoshiko tiró la puerta para cerrarla, dio grandes y rabiosas zancadas hacia su cuarto y volvió, yendo hacia él de la misma manera.

¡Por esto! – gritó, tirándole en la cara un montón de cartas a Matsuyama.

¿Qué es esto?

Una de tus mejores amigas me las dio cuando fui a buscarte al edificio – mentirita blanca, imposible que le diga que fue a espiarlo con Misaki – dijo que era mías y me las "devolvió".

Matsuyama veía el montón de cartas asombradísimo, nunca en su vida las había visto, y eran tantas…

¿Y¿No puedes decir nada ahora?

Te juro que nunca las vi, te juro que nunca me llegaron.

No mientas, Matsuyama, no mientas más – suspiró Yoshiko, como derrotada, se acercó a la puerta de nuevo – Por favor, sal, ya no quiero verte. Y llevate tus cartas, al final, las hice para ti.

Él las recogió, tomó su tiempo, unos minutos después pasó por su lado y se fue. Yoshiko sintió que además de salir de su casa, Matsuyama salía por fin de su vida.

Después de la pelea, la buena de Yoshiko se veía cada vez más deprimida. Cada fiesta, té, cena, almuerzo, picnic de despedida que planeaban en su honor le aumentaba la pena, uno, por recordarle cada vez que la despedida estaba más cerca, y dos, porque Matsuyama nunca iba. Por eso, por verla tan decaída, sus buenas amigas organizaron una noche de chicas, se despidieron de novios y esposos y salieron. Al llegar al lugar se dieron cuenta, tarde ya, de que Misaki las había seguido en su auto.

¡Era noche de chicas! – rezongó Sanae - ¿quién le avisó a Misaki!

Inmediatamente Yayoi se puso a contar angelitos en el cielo, tarareando una canción de moda, ni modo, él sería el único privilegiado de estar con mujeres tan hermosas. El grupo, entonces, estaba compuesto por el sindicato (Yayoi, Sanae y Yoshiko), Machiko y Misaki. Estaban seguras de no encontrar a nadie muy conocido en el lugar, habían ido a una de esas discotecas que no conoce nadie, pero que tienen buen ambiente e invitan a loquear un poco. Entraron sin esperar o hacer fila, aparte de que Yayoi ya era popular por su trabajo en las ligas infantiles, las cuatro y el quinto estaban guapísimas y guapísimo (otra vez, la ropa se las dejo a ustedes, pero por favor, nada muy brillante o tornasol). Muchas miradas masculinas y femeninas (por Misaki, claro) se dirigían hacia ellos, inflando más el ego de las que se sentían hermosas y levantando el ánimo de las que no tenían intenciones de sentirse bien. Los tacos de punta alfiler que sonaban y los andares seductores hacían notar su presencia en el lugar. Se sentaron en una mesa muy bien ubicada, como para ver y ser vistos, ordenaron unos tragos (Yoshiko y Misaki pidieron cosas exóticas, porque la última vez que lo hicieron fueron interrumpidos por el oportuno nacimiento del pequeño Ozora). Un tipo muy guapo se acercó a Yayoi para pedir que vayan a bailar, ella miró a sus amigas, que rieron del pobre Jun, y fue con él, total, era noche de chicas "locas".

A Jun no le va a gustar esto cuando le cuente – dijo Misaki, con un tono casual, mientras se hacía espacio entre el jardín de la exagerada decoración de su trago.

A Jun nadie le va a decir que pasó esto, querido Taro – Sanae lo miró amenazadoramente - ¿entiendes el concepto de "noche de chicas", verdad? – le preguntó con una sonrisa amenazadoramente fingida, hablando con los dientes apretados.

Misaki entendió a la perfección, ni una palabra saldría de su boca, y aprovechando esta situación, miró seductoramente a Machiko, animado, claro, por unos cuantos buenos sorbos que había dado a su bebida selvática, le tomó la mano y la sacó a bailar.

Oye, guapa… estás lindísima hoy… ¿vamos a bailar?

¡Vamos! – respondió Machiko, halagadísima.

Sanae y Yoshiko se quedaron en la mesa, riendo de la ocurrencia de sus amigos. Charlaron de todo, como siempre, y de cosas de las que no hablaban nunca, sin dejar de vigilar a Yayoi y al tipo guapo en la peligrosa para el novio oficial noche de chicas…

Sí, Yoshiko, yo tuve que "incentivar" a Tsubasa a pasar un poco más allá de los besos…

Risas estruendosas… confesión predecible, pero confesión, al fin.

Yo… yo no tuve necesidad de hacer eso, digamos que Matsuyama y yo nos dimos un buen regalo de despedida… ¡mucho tiempo antes de saber que me iba!

Risas otra vez… no pudieron evitar pensar en lo lindo que era Matsuyama… Sanae la envidió un poco, pero había que aceptar que Tsubasa en los últimos meses había mejorado no sólo sus técnicas futbolísticas.

Pero lo extraño mucho cuando se va, y viaja mucho… no sé… - etapa de tristeza – creo que nos vamos a ir de Japón…

Las dos se enfrascaron en una charla acerca de los pros y contras de vivir afuera, una charla intensa, revelaciones más interesantes que se decían al hablar… estuvieron buen rato así, rechazando a cuanto chico se acercaba, sin importar cuán guapo o interesante era. Unos cuarenta y cinco minutos después¡oh, casualidad! Sanae puso cara de pocos amigos. Yoshiko volteó a ver qué la puso de mal humor, tal vez Machiko y Misaki estaban avanzando al tipo íntimo de relación y en público, pero no. Todo mundo decidió salir con amigos esa noche: Matsuyama reía en una mesa cercana, rodeado de por lo menos la mitad del antiguo equipo del Furano.

() La canción de llama "Música", es de Llegas, cantada por Rodrigo Villegas y Rodrigo Rojas.


	16. El Asalto

Bueno, quiero disculparme por la tardanza y por lo corto de este capítulo. Prometo escribir pronto y más, hay que aprovechar las cortas vacaciones. A los que siguen, gracias. Quiero mandar un saludo especial para los que se preocuparon por mí y a los que exigieron actualizaciones más frecuentes. Un saludo especial, como siempre, a mi amiga y socia, Vicky Varela, y a la ganadora del "concurso", Lynminmay. (sólo que tienes que prometerme no decir nada, aunque Yun insista). Tu premio no tarda. Bueno, me voy a estudiar para el último examen, por ahora. Un beso a todas/os.

ADRIANA (Sietesoles)

**Capítulo # 16**

Precioso, como siempre. Yoshiko volteó rápido para que nadie se diera cuenta de la cara de tonta que puso al verlo riendo con sus amigos, con la sonrisa sincera y contagiosa de siempre. El tipo, hermoso, con el pelo cuidadosamente alborotado (ubiquen el peinado que los chicos tardan horas en hacer para que parezca descuidado y sin importancia), un jean oscuro y una polera de cuello, casual, de esas frescas, holgadas pero que revelan contornos y cuerpos bien formados (estaba hecho una hermosura). Sanae se quedó viendo unos minutos más que Yoshiko, por fin habló:

- Con razón sufres por ese churro…

- ¿Ves que tengo razón? – respondió Yoshiko, sufriendo. Unos segundos después se dio cuenta del descaro de la señora casada, se enderezó en su lugar y la miró con cara de Juez Moral, escandalizada.

- ¡¿Qué! – rió Sanae, pícara - ¡Es noche de chicas!

Las amigas se vieron un rato sin expresión alguna, hasta que reventaron en carcajadas. Obviamente recuperaron el glamour poco tiempo después y se pusieron a rechazar a cuanto chico se les acercaba, con gestos tan obvios de desagrado que el mismo tipo no insistía más de dos veces. Media hora después, reacción retrasada, Taro y Machiko corrieron hasta la mesa sin disimular su turbación.

- ¡¿HAN VISTO! – preguntó Taro, gritando por la emoción y la música a todo volumen - ¿QUÉ VAMOS A HACER AHORA, YOSHIKO?

- ¡¡SSSHHHHH! – las dos chicas le hicieron callar, porque la mesa estaba muy cerca.

- Ay… qué aburridas que son… - Taro se ofendió y tenía que defenderse, aparte no se emocionaron tanto como pensaba que se iban a emocionar.

- Es que ya lo vimos hace un rato, y nos estamos haciendo a las sabrosas para que nuestra Yoshiko no se desespere y caiga de un salto en las faldas de Matsuyama, pidiéndole perdón por todo lo que hizo y lo que no…

- ¡Yo nunca haría eso! – dijo Yoshiko, dignísima – No tienen por qué fingir conmigo, yo estoy bien, todo normaaaaaal…

De repente los ánimos de los acompañantes se calmaron, vieron llegar a una figura desde la otra mesa. Los ojos se desorbitaron, las bocas se abrieron. Las cabezas se movían acompañando pasos seguros que se acercaban a la mesa. Yoshiko sospechaba lo que pasaba, se emocionó, pero quería hacerse a la buena: no se dio la vuelta a ver. Por fin escuchó la voz conocida, desarmándola por dentro.

- Señora Ozora, ¿qué hace usted acá, sola, tan linda y sin bailar? – Matsuyama estiró la mano hacia la mamacita, digo, madre del grupo – ven, vamos.

- Claro, jijiji – dijo ella, toda sonrojada, pero presta a bailar con el guapo de su amiga, total, no era malo bailar – jijiji – lo miró con una sonrisa tímida, tapándose la boca con la mano.

A Yoshiko no le quedó otra que verlos partir hacia la pista. "Desgraciada ésa, mala amiga… so zorr…"

- ¡Yoshiko! – gritó Machito, llamando su atención – Está casada y no va a pasar nada… tranquila, eso te pasa por tarada y por hacerte a la sabrosa, querida, BIEN HECHO – buscó más argumentos – además, es mejor que baile con ella a que con una desconocida de éstas…

Uh no, más indignación y ofensa, fue personal. Se paró y fue al baño sola, no quería que la vean mal, el infeliz ni siquiera la saludó. Llegó, se arregló un poco frente al espejo, y decidió que irse así haría más obvio su mal humor y la causa, así que salió hermosa y volvió rápido a la mesa con una sonrisa. Después de media hora de fingir buen humor, llegó Yayoi cansada y un poco despeinada, según ella por mover la cabeza al bailar, y Taro aprovechó para sacar a bailar a Yoshiko sin dejar a Machiko sola, que se quedó dando detalles de lo sucedido a la tercera fundadora del sindicato. Se fueron al otro lado de la pista para que los otros no crean que iban a hacerles reto de baile, y se ocultaron para que Yoshiko estire la jeta todo lo que podía sin necesidad de disimular.

Taro se portaba muy bien con ella, es lindo y un gran tipo, y aparte de que las intenciones que tenía con Machiko se notaban a leguas, no sabía por qué no le atraía el chico con el que bailaba y seguía como tarada tras alguien que ya se notaba que no tenía interés en tener algo con ella. Bailaba y las cosas empezaron aparecer lejanas, como cuando nos desconectamos del mundo y las imágenes son más borrosas y las voces menos claras, como en un sueño. Taro le hablaba, le sonreía, pero no lograba llamar su atención, o por lo menos desviarle los ojos de Matsuyama.

Al otro lado, Sanae y su galán pasajero bailaban como locos, como hacía un buen tiempo que no bailaban, en realidad, ella por las vicisitudes de la maternidad y él por la falta de ganas. Todo bien, todo interesante hasta que a Sanae se lo ocurrió seguir la mirada de Hikaru y encontrarse con su amiga y compañera del partido (de porristas rebeladas). Estaba cómoda con él, pero lo notaba demasiado distraído. Decidió hablar.

- Y… Matsuyama…

Matsuyama le respondió con una sonrisa gil, porque no la había oído.

- ¿¿AH? – preguntó él, con una mano en la oreja, para dejar bien claro que no había escuchado nada.

- ¡¡Y, MATSUYAMA…!

- Aaaah… ¿Sí, Sanae? – preguntó, acercándose a ella, con ganas de saber lo que ella podría decirle, con ese tono tan misterioso que había empezado a usar.

- Si la ves tanto, querido capitán oponente y nuevo defensor de la selección, ¿POR QUÉ CUERNOS ESTÁS AQUÍ CONMIGO Y NO LE ESTÁS PIDIENDO QUE BAILEN JUNTOS? ¡¿SE HACEN A LOS IMBÉCILES O QUÉ!

Matsuyama se sorprendió ante la repentina violencia. Sólo la miró, no supo qué decir o cómo reaccionar ante tanta verdad.

- Mirá, querido, ella se va la próxima semana y no hicieron nada juntos, y lo peor es que se mueren por tenerse cerca – puso las manos en la cintura – no es que no me guste bailar contigo o ser el objeto de envidia femenina general esta noche, pero creo que ustedes dos deberían arreglar sus cosas y dejar de meternos en sus pedos mentales.

_Ven que oscureció  
se detuvo el destino en la habitación  
quizás perdí mi ser  
la violencia del aire quebrantó su piel_

Y en secreto se inundaba el bosque  
donde vimos crecer aquella flor  
te besé y me rogaste que te amara  
ruégame otra vez, otra vez  


Más sorpresa. Matsuyama había escuchado que el embarazo había vuelto muy aguda a la dulce Sanae, pero no experimentó en carne propia el tremendo cambio.

- Tienes razón, pero esta vez no voy a hacer nada.

_  
Aquí velaste al sol  
siendo el resto de tu alma mi redención  
presencié un eclipse en ti  
es eterno el desierto que sonríe el fin_

Y en secreto se inundaba el bosque  
donde vimos crecer aquella flor  
te besé y me rogaste que te amara  
ruégame otra vez, ruégame

- "Se pasan de ridículos estos jóvenes de hoy… bueno, ya hice mi parte, el resto depende de este par de idiotas"

_Toqué la soledad  
en su vientre anhelando no despertar  
volar bajo la piel  
se adormecen tus manos al palpar mi sed_

Tantas sombras en mi alma  
tantas noches que me abrazan  
óyeme que el cielo sangra  
y de su sangre creo darte  
y esta noche quiero verte  
aunque sea dentro mío  


Siguieron bailando un buen rato, hasta que el cansancio impidió a Sanae desarticular más las caderas, para disgusto de muchos atentos observadores.

Fueron a sentarse cuando Taro y Yoshiko decidieron lo mismo, pero al verlos, ella dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la barra. Matsuyama ya se había acomodado entre Machiko y Yayoi, así que no la vio escapar de él. Taro logró seguirle el paso y alcanzarla casi llegando al bar, se sentaron y pidieron un par más de tragos extravagantes. Esperaron sin hablar a que se los llevaran, y luego de abrirse paso entre la exuberante vegetación del decorado de las copas, se animaron a decir algo.

- Creo, mi estimadísima Yoshiko – tono sarcástico, por favor – que ustedes dos están perdiendo tiempo. Se mueren por tocarse, por darse un beso y son tan tontos como para negar algo que sienten y que hasta el resto nota… ¿no piensas hacer algo por eso?

- Lo que pasa, mi distinguido Taro, es que esta vez él la arruinó toda. Yo no pienso hacer más.

- ¡¿Pero qué hiciste!

_Creo que aún recuerdas  
que fui yo quien dijo basta  
basta de atarme al trueno  
basta de quemar tus sueños  
ya no quedan más tormentas  
tu deseo es mi deseo  
_

_Y al reír sangras la esencia  
que deshace a mi lamento  
recuerda que nadie espera  
odio en tus ojos princesa_

_  
_Se quedaron otra vez callados, sabían que era verdad, algo que nadie se había animado a hacerle notar tan claramente… pero a veces el orgullo también cuenta.

_Y en secreto se inundaba el bosque  
donde vimos crecer aquella flor  
te besé y me rogaste que te amara  
ruégame otra vez, otra vez_

Se quedaron callados buen tiempo. Orgullo va y viene, también cierto tipo. Yoshiko se alejó un poco de Taro porque renegaba y no quería lastimarlo con alguna torpeza, así que no se dio cuenta de nada. Taró se alejó rápidamente y al sentir un movimiento extraño al su lado se dio la vuelta para pedirle a su amigo que no se enoje, que la disculpe por ser tan tonta y que intentaría calmarse y disfrutar lo que quedaba de noche. Matsuyama miraba al frente, apoyado en el lugar de Taro, con los brazos y piernas cruzados, sin decir nada. Yoshiko se quedó muda al ver que él era tan terco y tan insistente al darle una oportunidad que no merecía, le agradeció el defecto de personalidad. No supo qué decir y volteó más rápido que la primera vez, para ubicarse en tiempo, persona y espacio, y encontrar algo interesante que decir. No fue necesario. Lo mejor entre ellos dos es que no tenían que fingir nada, y sólo se miraron y rieron. Empezaron a hablar de Sanae, de la bárbara de Yayoi, de Taro y Machiko, normal, como si nada, pero Yoshiko sintió un beso suyo siendo secuestrado de repente, con un ágil movimiento de Matsuyama a su lado. No fue el beso desatapasiones típico, sino que fue un asalto tierno a su boca, sin contar claro, al resto de ella misma. Fue un movimiento torpe y rápido, no calculado, pero efectivo.

Se quedó más sorprendida. No dijeron nada y cada uno volvió a apoyarse en la barra sin decir nada. Yoshiko jaló los brazos y buscó su mano, Matsuyama la agarró y la apretó muy fuerte. No se movieron y no había nada que decir. De lejos se podía ver a los dos sonriendo, y nada más.


	17. El Epílogo

Increíblemente y más de un año después, termino por fin este fic. Sólo me queda agradecer a mi amiga Vicky Yun por el animé y las charlas increíbles (aunque sea una ingrata de ·$&, siempre te recuerdo), a Angela-Mort (y su hermana) y Hada por los reviews y la persistencia, y a los que todavía se dan la molestia de ver esto, por leer. A Lynminmay le debo un premio, te lo voy a pagar, gracias por la paciencia. Ojalá nos veamos pronto con otro de estos. Muchas gracias.

Adriana

(Sietesoles)

Capítulo # 17

La barra del bar soportaba lo que sus labios no podían gritar. Yoshiko se siente atraída hacia la pista de baile.

"Mmm… ahora baila… no está mal, pero yo tengo ganas de hacer otra cosa…"

Yoshiko se sorprende a ver la pista cada vez más atrás. Matsuyama le jalaba de la mano firme pero delicadamente. Atravesaron la pista casi corriendo, los pasos se hacían más desesperados, parecía que él y ella no podían aguantar más. Todo pasa confuso, todo gira, Yoshiko no opone resistencia. Se da cuenta de lo que hace al ver la cara de Sanae con los ojos desorbitados del asombro y la ira. Su amiga, la que pudo aguantar y rechazar los encantos de el hermoso Hikaru Matsuyama era arrastrada por la discoteca como una marioneta que no es dueña de sí misma… estaba a punto de ir a jalarla del otro brazo, cuando escuchó la "voz de la verdad".

- Yo conozco a alguien que se fue a Brasil, sola, a perseguir al capitán de su vida…

Taro, que se sentaba el preciso momento en que ella se alistaba para correr a través de la gente, había inmovilizado a la jefa de las porristas con su acertado comentario.

- Sí, Sanae querida… y sin contar las otras cosas que sabemos que hiciste por estar con él.

Sanae volteó lentamente para no odiar tanto al que la conocía tan bien. Tomó un buen sorbo del trago que le ofrecía Taro, se sentó y empezó a renegar y a maldecir en voz baja.

Yoshiko caminaba tras Matsuyama hasta el auto que parqueó cerca del lugar. Le abrió la puerta, y sin decir palabra, esperó a que ella entrara. Subió, puso la llave al contacto, bajó las manos y luego se las pasó por el pelo, en gesto desesperado. Volteó a mirar a la mujer a la que prácticamente había arrastrado hasta ahí, y lo que recibió fue un gesto de aprobación suyo con la cabeza. Nada le dio nunca tanta seguridad como aquel gesto casi imperceptible. Encendió el auto y empezó a manejar hacia el edificio que Yoshiko había ido a espiar un tiempo atrás. Metió el auto al garaje, la subió lentamente por las gradas, como para darle tiempo de arrepentirse. La señora odiosa los miró, escandalizada, trató de decir algo para defender a su protegida, pero Matsuyama mató toda intención de reproche con una mirada fulminante. Se escuchó un golpe de puerta y un "¡Ash!" ahogado, Yoshiko reía y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, sin creer lo que hacía. Llegaron a la puerta desconocida, abierta por una mano conocida, tan querida y tan llena de cariño por ella. Entró, la puerta se cerró tras de los dos. Matsuyama la tomó de la mano, ella acarició su cara con los dedos que hace tanto no la tocaban: una aventura de colegio que había durado tantos años… Ella se acercó a besarlo, los labios quemaban, se fundían en uno, en lo que ellos eran antes y podrían ser. Los dos pararon, respirando rápido, mirando abajo por la repentina timidez…

- Como si fuera la primera vez, ¿no?

- Como si fuera la segunda primera vez, la que va a durar por siempre.

Rieron por el recuerdo, por la torpeza que todavía sentían al tocarse, por descubrir de nuevo lo que antes habían memorizado, habían amado. La mano de Hikaru bajó por su espalda, Yoshiko sacaba la polera que le separaba de su piel. Los botones volaron, los cierres se abrieron sin necesidad de palabras mágicas. Él la acorraló en la pared, la subió a su cintura y empezó a acariciar sus senos, su boca, sus hombros. Yoshiko cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de cada movimiento que los unía. Empezaron a moverse el uno al ritmo del otro, en un ensamble perfecto. La ropa había dejado de ser molestia, se tenían a ellos dos y sus pieles, la noche y el mundo girando al revés. De repente Yoshiko sintió cómo la humanidad de Matsuyama volvía a inundarla, casi como antes, pero ahora más. Empezaron a gemir, él se aferraba a ella desesperado, como si fuera a escapar otra vez, como si con cada embestida, con cada beso, la estuviera encadenando a él sin la posibilidad de huir. Yoshiko jadeaba, echaba la cabeza para atrás en cada movimiento, la bulla de los dos los envolvía aislándolos de la ciudad, haciendo que todo fuera más fácil, como para volver, para rehacer, como para terminar algo que empezó y casi se escapa de sus manos. Matsuyama sentía las uñas de Yoshiko arañándole la espalda, sentía su aliento y sus gemidos, francos al fin, chocando contra su pecho. Él tomó valor de donde no había, del lugar que se había quedado con ella y su cabello corto, la miró a los ojos y le habló.

- Te amo, Yoshiko Fujusawa.

Esperaré,

a que sientas lo mismo que yo,

a que a la luna la mires del mismo color.

Esperaré

que adivines mis versos de amor,

y a que en mis brazos encuentres calor.

La canción que tan triste la ponía se le metió a la cabeza de repente, Yoshiko no aguantó más y lloró, lo que sentía rebalsaba de ella y no quería explotar. Lo abrazó fuerte, fuerte, como nunca, como para que no la deje de nuevo, y Matsuyama, como para responder, le agarraba todavía más fuerte, más.

Esperaré

a que vayas por donde yo voy,

a que tu alma me des como yo te la doy.

Esperaré

a que aprendas de noche a soñar,

a que de pronto me quieras besar.

Todo lo que quería se cumplía con un beso. Todo por lo que había peleado tanto, y no sólo ella, estaba ahí, mezclado con tanta lágrima, risa, sudor y caricia. La mañana los encontró abrazados y despertando. A pesar de algún rollito, de un lunar incómodo o de la desnudez, ninguno sintió vergüenza. Hikaru se levantó, se puso un bóxer y fue a la cocina a hacer algo de comer. Como Yoshiko no se la creía, se puso una de sus poleras, lo siguió, y lo encontró muy desahogado y muy en su ambiente. Hizo lo que pudo, no había ido al mercado, y desayunaron rápido. Yoshiko le recordó que tenía que alistar sus maletas para viajar, a pesar de no querer (ahora, claro, porque horas atrás se moría por partir). La llevó a su casa, y a pesar del susto que había dado al no volver sin llamar, al verlos juntos, la señora Fujisawa no dijo nada y les sirvió otro desayuno a pesar de las negativas. A Matsuyama no le importó el montón de compromisos que tenía y se quedó con ella todo el día. No dijeron nada de la nueva despedida, pero a él le mataba verla irse de nuevo. Las cosas le pesaban a Yoshiko como nunca, y parecía que no querían entrar a las maletas. El día pasó como un suspiro de rápido, ella tenía que madrugar para irse en las mañana. Dejaron todo listo en la sala del departamento, y volvieron a la casa de Matsuyama. No pudieron preparar nada romántico, pero la pizza que pidieron y las películas de la tele no estuvieron nada mal. Un rato de esos Matsuyama se perdió y volvió casi corriendo, la levantó del sillón, la abrazó y empezaron a bailar justo con "la" canción.

Esperaré

que las manos me quieras tomar,

que en tu recuerdo me quieras por siempre llevar,

que mi presencia sea el mundo que quieras sentir,

que un día no puedas sin mi amor vivir.

Matsuyama le cantaba la canción en el oído, como un pedido, como si le contara un secreto. A pesar de la tristeza no lloraron, sólo sonrieron y exprimieron cada segundo que les quedaba, para tenerlo para siempre. Durmieron juntos otra vez. La noche pasó lento, en el mundo que hicieron los dos entre los brazos. No dijeron palabra sobre la partida o un encuentro, esta vez sabían qué hacer.

Despertaron temprano y fueron a recoger las cosas. Más bien tenían tiempo, y justo cuando la señora Fujisawa estaba por enchufarles otro desayuno, tocaron el timbre.

- ¡¡CLARO!! ¡¡TÚ PENSABAS IRTE SIN DESPEDIRNOS!! ¡¿QUIÉNES CREES QUE SOMOS?!- los gritos de Sanae entraron hasta la cocina desde la puerta, y tras de ellos, el grupo, sus amigos, entraba también.

Su vieja amiga Machiko, el escuadrón de porristas estaba ahí, con sus gritos, lágrimas y sollozos casi histéricos de pena. Los gemelos, con Taro y Tsubasa de niñeros, entraron; Genzo y su mirada conquistadora, también. Los abrazos de despedida, los buenos deseos y la nostalgia se mezclaron en un hermoso caos, porque lo que ahí sobraba era el cariño que se tenían todos, y la seguridad de en un tiempo volverse a ver. No tuvieron tiempo de preguntar nada, ya interrogarían a Matsuyama después. Un rato después se fueron, sabían que la despedida final era de los dos.

Los padres de Yoshiko fueron en otro auto, para encontrarse en el aeropuerto. Matsuyama la llevó y manejó mordiéndose los labios, no podía evitar recordar la primera partida, pero por lo menos esta vez no había partido o árbitro alguno que los separe o que le haga correr tanto. Yoshiko miraba por la ventana, no soportaba ver a Matsuyama al lado sin echarse a llorar. El viaje fue silencioso, y llegaron justo a tiempo. Los señores Fujizawa fueron a hacer el papeleo mientras ellos se quedaban cerca de la puerta de su vuelo. Sólo se agarraban las manos, y extrañamente no se sentían nada tristes. La hora llegó, y la que lloraba a mares era la mama de Yoshiko, el padre mantenía una calma elegante, seria, como él. Matsuyama la abrazó, le besó la frente y la dejó ir. Yoshiko no volteó ni una vez en la fila, pero al pasar la puerta se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

- ¡Te amo, Yoshiko!- grito el futbolista, sin sentir vergüenza por los padres y sin miedo a verse terriblemente cursi.

Yoshiko se acercó al vidrio, puso las manos en el pecho y le sonrió. De repente puso cara de haber olvidado algo urgente, revolvió sus bolsillos y se acercó a la puerta por donde había entrado.

-¡Matsuyama!- gritó, mientras se metía entre los guardias y le arrojaba una cadenita.

Él la agarró y se acercó al vidrio otra vez. Le dijo "te amo" sin hablar y sonrió, ella le sacó la lengua como jugando, por el recuerdo, y le respondió "yo también". Yoshiko respiró hondo y siguió su camino, con la cabeza en alto y una sonrisa imborrable en los labios.

Esperaré

a que sientas nostalgia por mí,

a que me pidas que no me separe de ti.

Tal vez jamás seas tú de mí,

mas yo, mi amor, esperaré.

---

Una chica espera sola en el aeropuerto de San Francisco, con las manos dentro de un abrigo enorme que viste para combatir el crudo invierno californiano. Mira el reloj, da pataditas impacientes al piso y se pone a mirar por un ventanal para matar el tiempo, seguramente lleva ya buen rato esperando. Mientras se acerca a un vidrio que da hacia la pista de aterrizaje, un muchacho de pelo oscuro corre hacia ella y estira los brazos para abrazarla por atrás.


End file.
